Christmas Party Time
by airy8
Summary: Its party time at the 16th Precinct and Liv is getting a little flustered. 10th and final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Party Time**

**December 24****th**** 8:15pm**

Shit, fuck, shit, shit shit! Ok, possibly one too many expletives but who's counting.

What am I gonna do, what the shit am I gonna do? I can't hide in here all night, someone will eventually need to pee and ask me what I'm doing.

I could try and sneak out. Nope, wait, cant do that, in order to get out I'd have to go through the squad room and that aint gonna happen any time soon.

Ok, so you may be wondering what I'm doing hiding in the women's bathroom of the 16th Precinct, talking to myself in the mirror, because if you hadn't guessed already, that's exactly what I'm doing!

Let me take you back a couple of hours! Ooh, it's like the ghost of Christmas party past, how very appropriate. Alright alright, so I'm only taking you back a couple of hours and not a couple of years, no need to be picky!

Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, a couple of hours ago…

**December 24****th**** 6.10pm**

As I put the finishing touches to my makeup I tried to take a deep, calming breath. It didn't work. My stomach flipped for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. The cause of my uncharacteristic nervousness you ask? Well, there are two reasons really.

The first would be the office Christmas party, which happens to be tonight. To be precise, it kicks off in fifty minutes. Well, probably around 48 minutes and thirty seconds by now, I have been rambling slightly. Anyway, I digress.

The second reason would be A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot. Tall, blonde, hot, legs that go on for days, voice that makes my underwear soak through in seconds and eyes that have been the object of many an orgasm when I've been alone late at night.

These two particular problems wouldn't actually be problems had they not collided to form, what will be for me, an evening of extreme torture.

My feelings for our A.D.A. may be a little beyond professional you see.

What? Did you say something? Alright fine, I'll admit it, I'm 100% totally and utterly head over heals in love with the woman. And I mean I'm a card carrying, badge wearing, fully fledged member of the Alexandra Cabot fan club. God, there was no need to twist my arm!

You see, a party, which will undoubtedly involve copious amounts of alcohol, and Alex Cabot wearing party attire, could combine to be complete and utter humiliation for me. My self control has been somewhat slipping recently, completely not my fault you understand, but bothersome none the less.

It was fine at first; I found it pretty easy to hide my attraction to her. Unfortunately, the A.D.A. decided that we should become friends outside of work, and you know how she is, always gets what she wants.

Why did I not refuse I hear you ask, why didn't I dodge every attempt she made to spend time with me on a personal level? Because she's Alexandra Cabot for Christ's sake, are you people blind?

So, as I headed out my front door and flagged down a cab, my lack of normal motor functions and the increasing inability to form coherent sentences around the young lawyer was weighing heavily on my mind. I was going to have to seriously limit my alcohol intake. I mean, can you imagine her reaction if I made a pass at her? She'd never forgive me, not to mention laugh at me forever more. Don't worry, I am under no illusions whatsoever, I know damn well that a woman like Alex Cabot would never go for a woman like me.

The first problem being that she's from money, old money at that, and dating a lowly NYPD Detective is probably considered a jailable offence where she comes from.

The second problem is the fact that I'm a woman. I mean for god's sake, look at her. Go on, just stop for 2 minutes and look at her, she's beautiful, elegant, sophisticated, and very, very straight.

As I step out of the cab and look up at the 1-6 I cant help the sense of foreboding that passes over me. Please dear god don't let me do anything stupid and I swear to you I'll attend mass with Elliott and his family every Sunday for the next year. Oh, and I'll stop touching myself whilst fantasising about Alexandra Cabot, cos I've heard that's a sin! The touching yourself part that is, not necessarily fantasising about Alexandra Cabot.

As I step out of the elevator I'm greeted by Elliott, beer in his hand and holding another out for me. Doesn't look like my partner and best friend is going to aide me in attempting to stay sober this evening. I take the beer from him, it would be rude not to. I swallow half of it down in one go, scanning the room over Elliott's shoulder. My heart is hammering against my chest and I'm slightly concerned that Elliott may be able to hear it.

"You ok partner?" he asks, looking mildly concerned, "you're a bit flushed, you look like you're gonna stroke out on me."

Unfortunately, before I have chance to reassure Elliott that I'm not, in fact, about to have a stroke, or any other form of aneurysm, I spit my drink all over him and proceed to choke on my own tongue.

The reason for my most unladylike outburst, as you have most likely guessed by now, is the entrance of our A.D.A. I'm not the only one that appears to be struggling to breathe since she walked through the door. Every other male, and a couple of females, in the room also appear to be suffering the same affliction as myself. I could rattle on for ages describing what Alex is wearing, just so that you get the full experience, but I actually think two sentences will do it.

Alexandra Cabot, stunning, beautiful, legs to die for Alexandra Cabot, is wearing a Santa costume. And it isn't your usual Santa costume, its a 'this tiny red dress with white fluffy trimming barely covers my ass' type Santa costume! Hence the reason for me spraying Elliott with a mouthful of beer.

And oh dear god if she isn't walking towards me! I take another gulp of my drink. As she reaches me she leans close and whispers in my ear, that low, throaty voice tickling my neck.

"Where is the mistletoe kept around this joint Detective?"

I attempt to swallow, unsuccessfully, and choke on the small amount of beer that is still in my mouth. She's looking at me, a slightly amused expression on her face, so I do the only thing I know how, I run.

With a mumbled "excuse me" I turn around and hot foot it into the women's bathroom, which is where you guys found me, talking to myself. Yes ok I know, it makes me sound crazy, maybe I am a little bit, it would certainly explain my recent behaviour!

Anyway, back to the present.

**December 24****th**** 8:17pm**

As I splash cold water on my face in an attempt to cool myself down slightly I hear the door open behind me. Without thinking I look up into the mirror to see who had dared to interrupt my conversation with me, myself and I.

Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!

Ok, its not going to take a genius to figure out who has just walked through the door, and don't tell me you were expecting this twist in our little tale, it just makes you sound smug.

"Everything ok Liv? She asks me, walking over to lean a hip against the sink I'm currently leaning over. Oh sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph, her leaning on the sink like that is making that tiny red dress ride up, clearly exposing the stockings and suspenders she's wearing underneath it. I cannot tear my eyes away. I'm trying, I swear to god I'm trying but its not happening. I feel a warm hand on my arm.

"Liv?" she asks again.

Can intense arousal affect a persons hearing? Because I'm pretty sure her voice just dropped a couple of octaves and took on a distinctly seductive tone.

"Considering you don't appear to be able to hold an intelligent conversation this evening, maybe I should just _show_ you what I've been wanting to say to you for the past few months" she whispers, as she grabs me, turns me around and presses my back into the sink, simultaneously pressing the length of her entire body up against me.

Oh my god, for the love of all that is holy, Alexandra Cabot is pressing herself up against me. I can smell her hair, her perfume, and that smell that is all Alex. Why the fuck is she leaning up against me like this, doesn't she know that all cognitive functions cease to, well, function, when she does this?

Ok, so I hear you all shouting "get a clue, for the love of god you're a Detective, detect for Christ's sake" but its not as easy as that, my synapses are certainly firing but there's only one part of my body they're sending signals too and it most definitely isn't my brain.

Oh hell, what is she doing now? Oh, she's undoing my pants, she's kissing my neck at the same time as undoing my pants. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"Err, Alex" I stammer out. What the hell am I doing, shut the fuck up woman, if you speak she may realise what she's doing and stop.

Crap, she has stopped, she's stopped and pulled back to look at me, her blue eyes staring right into mine, as if she can see right into my soul. Jeez, that was corny wasn't it. But true, she was making me feel rather exposed.

"Liv, for such a good detective you can be incredibly blind" she says.

"Huh" I stutter out. Well fuck me, Olivia Benson ladies and gentlemen, world's smoothest talker.

She leans back into me and runs her tongue round the shell of my earlobe before whispering "I want you, I've wanted you from the moment I saw you and I am tired of waiting for you to make your move Detective, so I thought I'd take things into my own hands."

She must have meant this literally as I feel her cup me between my legs before sliding the other hand into my underwear. I take a sharp intake of breath as she grabs my shirt and starts pulling me backwards, eventually succeeding in locking us both in a stall and shoving me up against its wall.

Before I have chance to say anything her lips are on mine and dear god they feel good. I muster every bit of self control, you may call it stupidity, and gently push her off me. A look of confusion flashes across her face.

"I thought this is what you wanted" she says

"Oh believe me" I say breathlessly, "it is. But are you sure its what you want?"

She looks at me curiously

"Are you serious Liv?" she asks me, "Do you really have no idea how I feel about you? For Christ's sake, how much more do I have to hitch my skirt up when I perch on the edge of your desk in order to get your attention?"

"Oh believe me counsellor, that certainly gets my attention" I manage to rasp out. The fact that she is close enough for me to feel her perfect, pert breasts pressed against mine is making it difficult to concentrate on the conversation.

"Well then why the fuck didn't you ever do anything about it?" she asks me.

"Err, you were doing it on purpose?" I ask, somewhat astounded.

"And we have a winner" she says sarcastically, the slight smile tugging at her lips taking the sting out of her words. "Of course I was doing it on purpose, I wanted to get your attention, I wanted you to ask me out, I wanted you to make love to me." This last part is whispered down my ear as she presses herself even closer to me.

Well thank the holy lord, the realisation that Alex Cabot wants me just as much as I want her appears to have brought all five of my senses crashing back to my body with a vengeance. With a growl I grab her ass and lift her up. She wastes no time in wrapping her legs around my waist and I turn us slightly so that she is pushed up against the door. She moves her arms from around my neck and pushes them out, one braced against each wall, taking some of her weight off me and leaving me free to move one hand from her ass and around to snake up the front of that tiny dress. As I work my hand up past the stockings and garter belt my knees nearly buckle as my fingers hit hot, wet, soft, velvety flesh. Well fuck me stupid, she isn't wearing underwear. I feel her grin against my neck where she has been sucking on my pulse point for the past few minutes.

"Liv please" she gasps.

Alexandra Cabot is begging me to fuck her, me of all people! I'm having trouble wrapping my brain around that.

"Liv, for fucks sake, please stop over analysing this and just fuck me already will you."

This makes me laugh out loud, damn her for being able to read me so easily.

"As you wish counsellor" I smirk as I push two fingers into her dripping wet folds.

She groans loudly against my neck as I feel her walls contract tightly around my fingers. When she relaxes slightly I begin a slow, steady rhythm in and out of her. Her legs are still wrapped tightly around my waist, I consider setting her back on her feet for a second, purely so I can position one of her creamy, smooth thighs between my own and possibly relieve some of the tension that has built up. As Alex's hips grind up and down on my hand I feel on the point of explosion, and so does she apparently. She detaches herself from my neck and looks into my eyes.

"Make me come baby, please" she almost begs.

I feel my breath hitch in my chest as I crash my lips to hers, at the same time slipping my thumb over her clit. The effect is instantaneous, she clutches the back of my neck and bites down on my shoulder as her walls clench so tight around my fingers that I cant move them and she cries out as her body shudders with orgasm. This is possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life.

When the shudders stop I pull back to look at her. She smiles softly.

"We should have done that months ago" she whispers, catching my lips with her own. This kiss is so unlike the previous ones we've shared, its soft and tender and passionate and says 'lets make love' as opposed to 'lets fuck in a toilet stall'.

I pull away from her and take a deep breath, my nerves are quickly creeping back in. Funny how that can happen when you still have two fingers buried in the woman who is causing said nerves.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I blurt out quickly, before I revert completely back into the nervous wreck I was at the start of the evening.

"I thought you'd never ask" she smiles. "I need to get the hell out of this dress before one more male NYPD employee tries to grope me."

"Did you not realise that dressing like that would get you felt up by almost every member of the New York City Police Department?" I ask.

She winks at me and I feel a fresh flood of wetness pool between my legs.

"Yes" she breathes, "But there was one person in particular who I was hoping would grope me. And now that my wish has been fulfilled, I wouldn't mind getting out of it and getting both you and me into something more comfortable."

"What do you have in mind Counsellor?" I ask, kissing my way along her jaw line.

"Preferably nothing" she hisses, as I bite down on her pulse point, "but if we do have to get into something, I'd quite like it to be a bed, or a shower, or a bath, or any other compromising position we can find."

I laugh as I lower her to the floor and gently remove my fingers from her, raising them my mouth and licking them clean. My eyes flutter shut as I take in the taste of her and moan, god she tastes like heaven. I open my eyes and grab her hand, pulling the stall door open and dragging her out after me. I let go of her as we enter the squad room, I may have managed to overcome most of my nerves but a public announcement to the entire 1-6 proclaiming that we just fucked in the bathroom is not something I'm ready to do yet.

I freeze as I see Elliott walking towards us, closely followed by Munch, Fin and Cragen.

"Where have you two been?" he asks. Now, to you, or the person sitting next to you on the bus, or any other naked eye for that matter, Elliott may look completely normal. To me, his partner and best friend, he has a distinctly smug look on his face.

"I'm not feeling too well" Alex says in response to Elliott's question, "Liv has kindly offered to escort me home."

"Oh I bet she has" he mutters, just loud enough for the two of us to hear. "In that case" he continues, "I suggest you both take your leave, and I sincerely hope you are feeling better tomorrow Counsellor, you should get _lots _of bed rest tonight".

Oh how I love this man. I see Alex return his smirk full force and am thankful that she doesn't seem pissed that he figured out ages ago what we were up to.

"Thank you Detective" she replies, "I fully intend to make the most of my…rest time."

I smile to myself as I watch the exchange, as much as their relationship was frosty to begin with it has now started to thaw, even before Elliott realised I was ass over elbow in love with the woman.

Alex turns to me.

"Shall we?"

"We shall" I reply. We bid our good nights to the rest of the squad, luckily all of them are too inebriated to realise what is going on right in front of their eyes.

"Your place or mine?" she husks into my ear as we step out into the cold night air.

"Whichever is closest" I reply, flagging down a cab and holding the door open for her, catching another brief glimpse of those stockings and garters and she bends down to get in.

Oh thank you lord, this is going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Is she trying to kill me do you think? That wasn't a rhetorical question, I was actually hoping for an answer.

Ok, another question for you, is she drunk? Because the usually reserved, demure Alexandra Cabot would surely not be doing what she is currently doing if she were sober.

Let me enlighten you as to our current situation. After deciding that Alex's apartment was, in fact, the closer of the two, I settled back into the seat and leant my head back. I had purposefully elected to sit as far away from Alex as possible, knowing that my hormones were still on overload after our little bathroom encounter. I was fully aware of the fact I wouldn't be able to control myself had I been any closer to her.

Alex, rather surprisingly, and yes that is sarcasm you can hear in my voice, had other ideas, and slid across the seat until she was pressed up against the side of my body. I saw the smirk on the cab driver's face as he glanced in his rear view mirror at us.

She is currently, for the second time tonight, undoing my pants. And me, you ask? Well, I'm letting her. I really should stop her shouldn't I, otherwise the Christmas Day headlines tomorrow are going to look something like 'NYPD Sex Crimes Detective and her A.D.A. arrested for lewd sex act in a cab'.

"Umm, Alex" I stammer, because stammering is the only thing I am capable of doing since her hand has worked its way inside my underwear.

"What is it baby?" she husks down my ear. God I love it when she calls me baby, it makes my insides feel like jello.

"I don't think this is such a good idea" I manage to choke out.

Alex is paying absolutely no attention to what I just said, in fact she seems to be making it her mission to do exactly the opposite. I wonder if she'd stop if I asked her to continue. Let's give it a shot shall we.

"Oh fuck baby" I moan out, just loud enough for Alex to hear, "please don't stop".

Alex pulls back and looks at me through heavy lidded eyes. The look of pure lust on her face has my insides clenching. She knows exactly what I'm doing and she has no intention of stopping.

"Relax Liv" she purrs down my ear. Fuck me, Alex Cabot just purred. This, combined with the finger that had just found its way onto my clit, are enough to have me moaning down her ear for real.

"Alex" I manage, "we're gonna get arrested."

"Not if you're quiet" she whispers, as her finger starts making lazy circles on my clit.

Jesus Christ on a bike, I don't think I've ever been so aroused in my entire life. I desperately want to kiss her, I want to take her lips with mine and thrust my tongue in her mouth.

Ooh, this has just given me an idea, along with a whole load of very erotic images, on how to distract Alex from her current mission. I turn my head and move my lips right next to her ear.

"I want you" I whisper, in what I hope is my sexy voice, but what I'm slightly suspicious is actually my 'I'm being fucked in the back of a cab and am having trouble forming both thoughts and sentences' voice. I decide to carry on regardless.

"I want to taste you, I want to fuck you with my tongue until you come in my mouth."

Alex's entire body twitches and she growls, low in her throat and starts to run her free hand down her own body until it reaches the hem of her tiny dress. I watch mesmerised as it slips underneath.

Oh fuck me backwards, Alexandra Cabot is touching herself. Fuck fuck fuck, I think I'm gonna come just watching this.

"Liv" she whispers "God do you have any idea what you do to me? I could come without you even touching me when you say things like that".

Its my turn for my whole body to twitch. My plan is seriously backfiring. I have succeeded in getting Alex to still her movements on my clit but have also succeeded in getting her to touch herself which is making me regret getting her to stop touching me. I can see her hand moving under her dress. Fuck that's hot. She's moaning down my ear and her hips are starting to thrust slightly. I seriously cant take this, I move my hand down to where hers is still resting in my underwear and start to move her fingers over my clit again.

Christ I'm gonna come, watching Alex touch herself, watching the expression on her face as her eyes flutter closed is making my body scream for release. I use my own hand to increase the speed of hers. I'm desperate to feel her inside me but I cant bring myself to stop what her fingers are doing to me, or to tear my eyes away from what she's doing to herself. She's thrusting her hips quicker with every passing second and I can tell she's close.

"Here we are ladies" I hear, just as I feel the cab come to a standstill.

Are you fucking kidding me? I look up to see the cab driver looking at me. "Twelve fifty please" he says.

Shit, fuck, crap. We're sat in a cab, with the driver waiting, somewhat impatiently, for his money and for us to get out, both on the verge of orgasm! I pull my hand gently from my pants and reach round to my back pocket, vaguely remembering that is where I shoved my cash when I left my apartment earlier. I feel Alex remove her hand from my underwear discreetly. She has also removed her other hand from beneath her tiny little Santa dress. Our only problem now is the fact that my pants are undone and trying to get them fastened will make it incredibly obvious as to what we have been doing.

I pull the cash out of my pocket and Alex immediately takes it out of my hand. She leans over me, opens the cab door and unceremoniously starts trying to shove me out. I glance down, trying to indicate my open pants but she just looks at me, her expression indecipherable. My fog clouded brain eventually catches up to Alex and I grip the waistband of my pants and climb out of the cab, turning so that my back is to the driver and quickly fasten them as Alex distracts him with payment.

I hear Alex climb out of the cab and it drive away. She puts her hand gently on my back.

"You ok?" she asks. She sounds slightly alarmed and I know she thinks I'm going to be mad.

I, on the other hand, am trying desperately not to laugh and am losing the battle in spectacular fashion. I crease over in hysterics, my body shaking. When I eventually calm down I straighten up to see Alex looking at me, an amused expression on her face.

I step closer and wrap my arms around her waist. You'll be pleased to know that my nerves from earlier have completely disappeared, leaving me burning with the desire to fuck Alex every which way I can find.

"How about we take this upstairs? I don't know about you but I'm on the verge of what I think is going to be one of the best orgasms of my life." I husk out. Now I _know_ that's my sexy voice.

Alex moans and grinds her body against me.

"Me to" she chokes out before thrusting her tongue into my mouth and kissing me with abandon. I slide my hands to her ass and pull her tighter against my body as she continues to grind against me. I pull us backwards into the shadows of the building and turn us so that she is backed against the wall, my thigh pushed in between hers. The last thing I want is for her night doorman to get an eyeful, Alex would be so embarrassed she'd probably insist on moving out immediately.

"Upstairs" I say, detaching myself from her lips, only to find them suctioned to my neck instead.

"Liv please" she almost sobs as she grinds down onto my thigh, "I'm not gonna make it upstairs, I need you to fuck me now, please, make me come."

Oh good god, my self control has seriously gone to hell in a hand basket as I don't even consider saying no to this request, even though we are still pressed up against the outside of Alex's building and in full view of anyone who would care to look closely enough. Not that there is anyone around which I am rather thankful for.

I move my right hand from her ass and push up her dress, finding her dripping wet. Fuck me, I can feel her juices run down my hand as my fingers tease along her opening. One of her thighs is still pressed between mine and I grind down onto it shamelessly, I'm too far gone to care about anything other than feeling Alex come around my fingers and my own orgasm as I strategically use Alex's thigh to get myself off.

"Liv, please stop teasing me, I need to feel you inside me".

Now you know me, I don't like to let people down so what else am I supposed to do? I oblige, her wish is my command and all that. I feel her clench down as I slide inside her and I realise that this is the second time in the space of an hour that I've been buried knuckle deep in Alexandra Cabot. Ok that was a bit crude, I apologise!

I thrust gently in and out of her as she pushes her thigh into my core, eliciting a moan from deep within me. I know damn well I'm not gonna last very long, I can already feel the tightening low in my stomach. Thankfully, I'm not alone in my desperate state.

"Liv, harder, please, I need to come, please god make me come." This tips me over the edge and I push down hard on her thigh as I up the speed of my fingers thrusting into her at the same time as brushing my thumb over her clit.

Thankfully she is only a couple of seconds behind me and I feel her muscles clamp down on my fingers and her body start to shudder as she swallows both of our moans by kissing me hard.

I lean back to look at her as our breathing begins to slow. She winces slightly as I pull my fingers out of her, I flash her a lopsided grin in apology.

"I really need to get you upstairs Detective" she breathes, "there is absolutely no way we will get away with doing what I want to do to you, in public."

Ok, so now my brain is in overdrive running through all the possibilities of what exactly she wants to do to me. This must be evident by the look on my face as Alex chuckles lightly and grabs my hand, pulling me up the steps and into her building. She offers the security guard a polite "good evening" and pulls me into a waiting elevator. The ride up to Alex's floor is silent but thick with tension and expectation, well, on my part anyway.

We reach her apartment and she unlocks the door and leads me inside. She locks it behind me and turns around. The only word to describe the look on her face is hungry. Oh happy Christmas to me!


	3. Chapter 3

I gulp, I actually physically gulp. Now, as you know, I am in no way easily intimidated, until it comes to the woman who is currently stalking towards me looking like she wants to smother me in barbeque sauce and eat me for lunch.

Now, I know what you're gonna say, its most likely something along the lines of 'what the hell is your problem Benson, Alex Cabot wants to fuck you seven ways to Sunday, just go with it for Christ's sake'.

But you see, my problem is this. Yes, Alex Cabot may want to fuck me senseless, but I'm in love with her, I want more than that. Ok, ok, you can stop groaning now. Yes, you heard correctly, me, Olivia Benson, heartbreaker, commitment phobe extraordinaire, wants more than one night of passion with this woman.

You see, I've been in love with her for over a year, since the day I met her. Soppy? Yes. Nauseatingly mushy? You bet. Unfortunately, it's true. And, as I stand just inside her front door, it hits me like a brick that if I stay here, if I let her have her wicked way with me all night like she clearly wants to, I'm gonna be a hundred times more in love with her by tomorrow morning. And I can't handle her telling me it was a fun night but thank you and goodbye, I think that would just about crush me.

So there you have it, decision made, I need to stop this now.

Unfortunately, as this thought occurs to me, Alex reaches me. She places her hands on my hips and walks us backwards, until I bump into the breakfast bar. She leans in and kisses me, her tongue demanding entrance to my mouth.

For a second I'm inclined to grant her the access she is obviously desperate for but unfortunately reality comes crashing down around me and I grasp her waist, pushing her back.

"I can't do this Alex". I don't think I have ever had to force words out as much as I had to force those five out.

Alex looks at me quizzically.

"That's funny Detective because you managed to do it more than adequately in the bathroom and in the cab on the way over here."

"Well technically you were doing it to yourself in the cab" I say. Well fantastic fucking reply Benson, going with humour in these situations always works so well.

The expression on Alex's face changes from confusion to hurt to anger in a matter of seconds. Wait, hurt? Why does she look hurt, she got what she wanted? And angry? What the fuck is that all about? Ok, so I'm getting indignant now, I'm not the one who started this little game of hers.

"I think you need to leave Detective" she says, stepping back a few paces, her voice suddenly harsh. I see her swallow, she looks like she's trying not to cry. Why is she trying not to cry? If she's about to cry that must mean…..?

Ok, so now I'm confused, help me out here will you. Alex wanted me, I got that, it became evident when she dragged me into a toilet stall, wrapped her legs around my waist and came all over my hand. It became even more evident when she nearly succeeded in giving me one hell of an orgasm in the back of a cab. It was solidly set in stone when she let me fuck her up against the outside of her building not ten minutes ago, at the same time as rubbing myself up against her like some horny teenage boy. Which, I would like to point out, she seemed to be enjoying very much.

What the fuck am I gonna do now? I have absolutely no clue as to what she wants from me. If you hadn't gathered already, I'm a bit crap when it comes to women. I'm fucked if I can understand them and I certainly don't know how to read their weird mixed signals.

Yes, I know what you're all thinking, that I'm a woman as well. And this is true, the size of my chest is a slight give away, and I know you've all had a good look at it once or twice so don't try to deny it. Yes, I may be a woman but it doesn't mean I understand them. You have to remember that I spend the majority of my time with men. Now men, these creatures I get, its just unfortunate that I have no desire to sleep with them!

My nerves are starting to return full force and I know I'm shifting from foot to foot, floundering desperately for something to say. I don't want to leave it like this but I don't know what to do.

"Which part of 'I think you need to leave' did you not understand Detective?" she hisses out.

Shit, that's her angry voice.

"Umm" I stammer. I seem to have spent a lot of time stammering this evening but this time it isn't for the good reasons it was earlier.

I decide to forge ahead, figuring I have nothing to lose. Oh no wait, my best friend, that's what I have to lose!

"I don't get you Alex, what do you want from me?" For fucks sake, could I have come out with a worse response than that? I think not!

"What do I want from you?" Alex asks incredulously, "I thought that would be blatantly obvious by now".

Gone is the sensual, sexy, playful Alexandra Cabot who's company I've had the pleasure of for the past few hours, and in her place is the great big wall of stoic defensiveness that I came to know so very well when she first started working with us, before I managed to break it down and discover the real her.

Again, I plough on.

"Yeah, it became obvious Counsellor. Sex, you wanted sex. Well you got it, so why do you need to keep me around for more cos you're only gonna kick me out the door without a second thought in the morning."

Jesus Christ I'm being a dick. That defensiveness of Alex's that I've just been telling you about, well did I mention that it is also one of the less endearing qualities of my own personality? And it comes out with a vengeance when I think I'm about to get my heart ripped out and stamped on, which as you've probably gathered, I think is going to occur imminently.

"Is that really what you think of me?" she asks.

The tears are falling now, she appears to have given up on trying to hold them back. God I feel like the biggest shit in the world, I've made Alex cry. I go to move towards her but she steps back.

"Don't" she says, "please just go Olivia".

Oh my good lord, for the sake of your very fragile heart, grow some fucking balls and tell her how you feel Benson. What? You've all been saying that for the past twenty minutes? Well not everyone is as quick on the uptake as you lot, and if you already had it figured out you could have given me a heads up!

"Alex I'm sorry" I say, unsuccessfully trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. I am now fully aware that I am about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me.

"What the fuck Olivia?" she says to me, "I thought I'd made it very clear to you how I feel, that this isn't just sex to me, that I want you for more than one night."

I feel my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline at her words.

"That's it isn't it?" Alex whispers, "You truly don't believe that I could be in love with you?"

I look at her, I'm presuming my expression says it all as she moves over to me and cups my face in her hands. I lean into her touch and close my eyes and I suddenly become aware that my own tears are making their way down my cheeks.

"Liv, baby, look at me, please" she says

I open my eyes and look straight into hers. She's stopped crying but she looks nervous as hell.

"I am so ridiculously in love with you" she says, "and you really need to start believing that Detective because I plan on being around for a very long time and it could get quite tiresome if you continue to fight me on it." She smiles slightly and leans her forehead on mine.

"I act like a complete jerk and you're the one comforting me? How's that happened?" I ask, hiccupping slightly. God, smooth Benson, maybe next I could sneeze in her face.

"I know you Liv, and I knew you'd never believe it unless I dropped you a pretty big clue. I just didn't think it'd need to be quite this big."

I laugh slightly and lean in and kiss her gently.

"Where the hell have you been all my life?" I ask quietly.

"Waiting for you" she replies. "Now, will you please take me to bed and make love to me?"

Like I'd ever say no to that. For the second time tonight I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I know her apartment well enough to get us to the bedroom relatively unscathed, even if her tongue running up and down my neck is incredibly distracting.

I push the door open with my foot and make my way over to the bed, laying her down gently. Her legs are still wrapped round me and we're pretty much nose to nose. For the first time tonight I actually manage to make an appropriate comment.

"Just in case you don't know by now Counsellor, I love you too."

"Well it's a damn good job you do Detective because I refuse to deal with this amount of melodrama for just anyone you know".

"I am sorry" I reply, "I didn't mean to be a prick."

"Liv, shut up already" she says, before leaning up and brushing her lips against mine. I respond by pressing myself into her and moaning slightly which spurs her to deepen the kiss. As she takes my lower lip between her teeth and bites down gently, I pull us both further up the bed.

Oxygen becomes a necessity but I'm reluctant to move very far so start to kiss my way along her jaw line. Christ she's got a fantastic neck, I could spend all day kissing every inch of the smooth alabaster skin. I especially like that little hollow at the base of her throat. As I plant soft kisses in and around it I feel her begin to move underneath me. The subtle thrust of her hips up into me distracts me from my current activity and I gasp slightly, god she feels so, fucking, good.

I feel her move her hands in between us and realise that she's unbuttoning my shirt.

"I think we're both wearing far too many clothes Detective" she husks out. Her voice alone is enough to make me come, all smoky and sexy and dripping with want.

I stop and smile down at her, "not you Counsellor, some of the more conservative members of the precinct wanted to arrest you for indecent exposure when you walked in wearing that dress, and I use the term 'dress' very loosely."

She snorts with laughter at this and continues to work on my buttons, quickly moving on to my pants. I slide my hands up her thighs and take hold of the edges of her tiny little Santa costume. I push it up her body, exposing perfect abs, even more perfect breasts, until finally I manage to work it over her head. This leaves her wearing nothing but stockings, garter belt and a lacy red bra. I sit up, straddling her hips, and gaze at her.

"God, you are so beautiful" I breathe out. How did I manage this? How did I manage to have the most perfect woman poised and ready to make love underneath me. And not only that, how did I manage to make the most perfect woman in the world fall in love with me? I must have done something _really _good in a former life.

She pushes my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms, flinging it across the room somewhere. As she pushes my pants down my legs I remove her underwear, standing quickly to kick my pants of. I go to climb back on top of her but she stops me.

"Lose the underwear Liv" she says in possibly the sexiest voice I have ever heard in my life. I do as she says, immediately, quickly climbing back on top of her.

I think it is safe to say that the feel of being pressed up against a naked Alexandra Cabot, skin to skin, is completely indescribable. I breathe in her scent, feel her soft skin underneath my fingertips as I run my hands down her body. She moans slightly, her hips rising to meet me, her nails beginning to dig into my back as I trail my tongue slowly down her neck, across her chest and down to those perfectly formed breasts. I take a nipple in my mouth and suck on it gently. I'm rewarded with a low moan and she gasps out my name.

Let me say that your name falling from the mouth of the woman you love in a fit of unbridled passion is incredible, you must try it sometime, if you haven't already. Anyway, enough with the sex tips.

I'm taken by surprise as she pushes on my shoulders slightly, pulling me away from her breast and back up to look her in the face.

"Baby?" I question.

She doesn't reply, she simply uses her deceptively strong arms to flip us over so that she is hovering above me.

"I need to taste you Liv, I need to make you feel as good as you made me feel earlier, I need you to believe how much I love you."

"I do believe you baby" I reply, stroking my hand down the side of her face.

"Then let me make love to you" she whispers, starting to kiss her way down my body. Well hell, who am I to deny Alex Cabot of something she wants so badly.

I hiss in pleasure as she rolls her tongue around my left nipple, taking it between her teeth and biting down gently. I gasp and wrap my hand in her hair, my hips bucking slightly. I can't believe how quickly she turns me into a mushy heap.

One of her hands is tracing lazy patterns on my hip and I'm desperate to move it lower down, to where I am aching for it to be. Alex is straddling my hips and I thrust them up, bringing them into contact with her core and she gasps, biting down on my nipple just that little bit harder.

"Oh god" I moan, grabbing her hips and bringing her down to meet me again, pressing myself up into her. She gasps and grinds herself down onto me, I can feel her wetness coating me, mingling with mine and its turning me on beyond belief. The speed of her hips is increasing, as is my heart rate, I can see the flush start to work its way up her chest, god this is gonna make me come so hard.

"Liv". It comes out a strangled moan and I can't help myself.

"Oh god" I gasp out, "don't stop, baby please don't stop".

Her eyes snap open and for the briefest moment she looks straight at me before throwing her head back and moaning my name, at the same time increasing the tempo of her thrusts against me. I'm so close that I know I'm gonna drop over the edge any second.

"Oh fuck Liv, I'm gonna come".

I don't need any more encouragement than that, I grasp her hips and move her up and down on top of me, pushing hard into her as I feel my own orgasm take hold.

"Oh god Alex" I cry out, feeling her body shudder out her own orgasm, vibrating through my core as I come hard against her. I can feel her arousal running out of her, covering my stomach, my thighs and my center as she rocks with the last waves of her release before slumping over and burying her head in my neck. I can feel how hard she's breathing, about as hard as I am.

"That wasn't what I had in mind" she mumbles against my shoulder, "but was incredible nonetheless".

"And what exactly did you have in mind baby?" I ask, still breathless.

She moves her head so that her mouth is on my ear.

"My head between your legs, my mouth around you, my tongue inside you, feeling your clit throb as I make you come, tasting you."

She trails off as my entire body rocks up to meet her, trying desperately to gain some contact.

"Alex please" I manage to choke out, "God I need you, I need you to do that." Now, before you say anything, yes I know I'm begging, but right now do you really think I care?"

She looks at me, a teasing expression on her face.

"Haven't I managed to satisfy you Detective?"

"Please, take it as a compliment Counsellor, I simply can't get enough of you." Wow, I'm impressed with myself, that was my first smooth, charming comment of the entire evening.

Alex smiles down at me, that predatory look from earlier returning to her face.

"Anything for you Detective" she whispers, shifting herself so that her mouth is level with my navel. She kisses her way down my stomach, wasting no time is gently pushing my thighs further apart and settling between them.

She kisses her away along my thighs lazily, working her way gradually higher. I think my impatience might be showing through as I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her head up gently, relaxing my grip when she's level with where I want her.

She surprises me by groaning loudly and I see her hips push down into the mattress.

"God it turns me on when you're demanding" she says. Well who the hell am I to deny the lovely Alexandra Cabot. I groan and push her head down, bringing her into contact with my clit. I feel her flick her tongue out and push it against me.

"Fuck". I let go of her head as my hips buck up to meet her mouth. She moves both hands to hold my hips down as her tongue sweeps right up the length of me. You'll have to forgive me if I become slightly unintelligible but all coherent thought is on the verge of leaving me.

"God Alex, yes, right there, please" I stutter out as I feel her tongue slide inside me. My hands bunch the sheets in a death grip and she thrusts in and out of me. I feel the coil in my stomach tighten as my thighs start to shake. How the fuck does she get me to the point of orgasm so quickly?

I brace myself for a much needed release but almost sob as her tongue pulls out of me.

"Alex?" I whimper, unable to form any other intelligible words.

"Sshh, its ok baby" She soothes as I feel her tongue wrap itself around my clit. Oh good god that feels fucking amazing. She starts laying long, hard strokes against me, pushing me higher and higher with each one. I am vaguely aware of her fingers teasing at my opening and I gasp as I feel two of them thrust into me. I don't ever remember it feeling this good with anyone else.

I feel, rather than hear, her moan against me and realise that her hips are still moving up and down on the mattress. Fuck that's sexy as hell. I grip the sheets tighter as her fingers and her tongue step it up a notch and I realise that I'm chanting her name, my breath coming short and ragged as I hover on the edge.

All it takes is for Alex to curl her fingers up onto that spot that makes me forget my own name, and I'm screaming hers as I feel my intense orgasm wash into her mouth. She laps at me with enthusiasm as I ride out my release, swallowing everything I have to give with vigour. I realise, only when I feel her vibrate against me, that she's also coming, and quite hard from the looks of it.

We stay comfortably in the same position for a few minutes until both our heart rates slow, then she gently pulls her fingers out of me and crawls up the bed until she's level with me. She kisses me gently.

"You're amazing" I whisper.

"Speak for yourself Detective" she says, drawing a small laugh from me.

"Seriously" she whispers, "you are incredible, you drive me crazy and you do things to me that no one else has ever done".

I take a deep breath before I make myself look like a complete girl and cry. She's fully aware of how she's making me feel and looks rather proud of herself. Its not many people that can get Olivia Benson choked up with emotion.

"I love you" I whisper, as I lean up to kiss her, "And I hope to god you're not tired, cos I have serious plans for you".


	4. Chapter 4

She arches an eyebrow at me.

"Plans? And what sort of plans would those be Detective?" she whispers seductively as she moves on top of me.

"Umm" I stammer out. Wow, and I've been doing so well with the coherent sentences as well, even managing to be vaguely charming.

She's kissing her way down my neck and as much as I'd love to let this continue, I really do have serious plans for her. Wow, that's caught your interest hasn't it.

I curl my arm round her waist and flip her underneath me. Cradling the back of her head in my left hand I pull it backwards, exposing the long column of her neck. She hisses as I bite down on her pulse point.

"Fuck, Olivia" she whimpers, as I continue kissing my way down her chest, down the smooth valley between her breasts and down her stomach. As much as I want to mark her, as much as I want to make sure that everyone knows she's mine, I'll de damned if I can bring myself to leave a mark on that perfect skin!

As I reach the neatly trimmed patch of hair between her legs I inhale deeply. Fuck me she smells good. That quick taste I got of her in the precinct bathroom after I licked my fingers clean, and yes I know damn well you all remember it as well as I do, is nothing compared to having my head buried between her legs.

I want to savour the moment but Alex has other ideas.

"Liv please" she moans, grabbing the back of my head and trying to push me closer to her, "I need you, I need to feel your mouth on me".

Oh fuck me blind, Alex Cabot begging me to wrap my mouth around her most intimate parts? Now that is something I know I will never ever get tired of. In fact, I don't think there's anything about Alexandra Cabot that I could ever get tired of.

And it would, of course, be rude to deny her of something she wants so badly, so without further ado I run my tongue right the way from her dripping wet opening, up to the protruding bundle of nerves that I can feel throbbing.

I think I've died and gone to heaven. Licking Alex Cabot off my fingers was incredible, licking Alex Cabot is so much better than that. I waste no time in sliding my tongue up the length of her again, eliciting a moan.

"God Liv please" she breathes out, "I can't take you teasing me, please make me come".

I'm torn, really torn. I have my head buried between Alex Cabot's legs, what possible dilemma could I have, I hear you ask?

Well, on the one hand, as you've probably noticed by now, I'm desperate to please her. I'm so fucking eager to please this blonde haired goddess that I honestly can't think of anything that I wouldn't do for her. Yeah, I know, kinda pathetic, but would you be any different, honestly?

On the other hand, I have my needs to consider. So, do I fulfil her wish and make her come quickly, or do I fulfil my wish and draw it out, spend as long as I want down here, teasing her, torturing her, bringing her to the point of orgasm and then backing her off, over and over again, for my own pleasure and the gratification that I get out of having my head between Alex's legs?

"Liv, I'm not gonna last. Do you know how many times I've imagined this, how many times I've touched myself, made myself come thinking about your tongue inside me, thinking about coming in your mouth?"

Holy Mother of all that is sacred, all it'd take is the slight breeze from the open window to change direction and I think I'd come.

Fuck this, I need more access, and I need to feel her come in my mouth. I stop what I'm doing and crawl quickly back up her body.

"Liv?" she questions, looking so adorably confused.

"Sit on my face". As god is my witness, I swear that was meant to come out slightly more subtle than that.

"Fuck me" she hisses out, "Turn over".

Well hell, if that's her reaction I might need to be a little less subtle all the time.

I do as she asks and turn over onto my back. She wastes no time is moving up my body until her legs are positioned on either side of my head. I see her grip the headboard as she lowers herself down onto me.

God she feels incredible. I can feel her wet, throbbing core pressed into my face and shift slightly so that my mouth is positioned directly over her. Without warning I push my tongue into her. From this angle my tongue is so deep inside of her that I swear I can feel her tonsils.

She grinds down onto me as I start to thrust into her, I can feel her arousal running into my mouth, my nose and down my chin and fuck its sexy.

From my position I can see everything. She's sat astride me, grinding her crotch into my face, back slightly arched out, hand gripping the headboard, head tilted back and with a look of what can only be described as pure ecstasy on her face.

I shift uncomfortably underneath her, I'm so turned on and desperate for contact but the four horsemen of the apocalypse couldn't persuade me to stop what I'm doing right now.

I grip her hips as she starts grinding down harder onto me. She really wasn't joking when she said she wasn't going to last very long. Her moans are getting louder and more guttural and the jerk of her hips is becoming more frantic and erratic.

I think this has just become my new favourite position ever. The feel of her thrusting up and down on my face, my tongue sliding in and out of her, her juices running down my chin, has got me so close to orgasm that I'm seeing stars.

"Fuck, Liv, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come so hard."

I feel my body jerk at her words and she obviously feels it to as she reaches her free hand around her back and lands it on my clit in one easy movement. I can feel her thighs start to shake and she's moaning my name almost constantly. It takes her no more than two strokes over my clit before my body goes rigid and I'm coming. She follows seconds behind me and I feel her entire body shudder above me and taste her as she comes hard in my mouth.

I can feel her breathing heavily on top of me as her body slumps forward, leaning on the headboard. I continue to sweep my tongue over her, lapping up every little bit of her juices. She's still twitching and emitting soft moans and believe me, I'm more than happy to sit here for as long as it takes her to recover.

Which, unfortunately, isn't that much longer as she soon starts to shift her weight. She gently moves her legs from around my head and stretches her body back down the bed, curling into my side at the same time. It occurs to me how she fits me perfectly, in every way.

"I've never done that before" she whispers, so quietly I almost don't hear her. I turn my head and look down, her blue eyes piercingly clear as she tries to read what I'm thinking. She continues before I can say anything.

"Its something I've never felt comfortable enough to do with anyone else, its kind of exposing". She flashes me a nervous smile and I grin down at her. Ok, sink or swim here Liv, she's just seriously opened herself up to you, do not fuck it up with some halfwit remark.

"Well, Counsellor, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do it with me, because dear god that was amazing". She chuckles slightly and I shift so that she's still curled in my arms but I'm slightly above her, looking into her eyes.

"Seriously" I say, "I want you to be comfortable with me, I want us to be able to share everything, I want you to be able to tell me what you want, what you need, what your deepest fantasies are, I want to satisfy and fulfil you completely".

Hold on, will everyone please stop what they are doing for two minutes and mark this momentous occasion. I think its safe to say that I just said the right thing, for once! Yay for me.

"You're pretty remarkable, you know that Detective?".

"You're not so bad yourself Counsellor" I reply, leaning down and capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"So tell me" she says as I break it, "In the spirit of being able to be open and honest with each other, how do you feel about strap-ons"?


	5. Chapter 5

Holy Mother of god, how do I feel about strap-ons? Ok, let me tell you something, just for future reference. Mentioning the word strap-on to me is like giving Popeye spinach, it changes me into a completely different person. And, depending on my mood at the time, depends on who exactly I want to be wearing the strap-on, me or my partner.

And what kind of mood am I in this evening I hear you ask? I'm sure that will soon become clear.

I growl and flip her over so that she's on her stomach. She emits a surprised squeak but doesn't seem to mind. Although that could have something to do with the fact that I've moved her hair to one side and am currently biting down quite hard on the nape of her neck, soothing the marks with my tongue as I go.

I definitely appear to have gotten over that aversion to leaving marks on her body. Told you strap-ons change me, and it hasn't even made an appearance yet. Speaking of which.

"Where is it?" I ask, my voice low and gravelly, my arousal shooting through the roof.

"Oh fuck" she moans, as she pushes her ass up into me and then pushes her core back down into the bed.

"Night stand on your left, bottom drawer" she answers breathlessly. God I love hearing her aroused voice, its pure sex.

I abandon her neck as I reach over to the night stand and open the bottom drawer. Sure enough, nestled just near the back, is the long, thick silicone toy, harness and all. I groan at the sight, a flood of images and possibilities crashing into my brain. I hear Alex underneath me.

"Oh god Liv, I want you, I want you so fucking much."

The sudden realisation hits me that when Alexandra Cabot uses that voice, I will never be able to deny her of anything.

I climb off her and take the strap-on and harness out of the drawer, quickly slipping into it and fastening the straps. I look up to see Alex watching me, her eyes focussed on the toy nestled safely between my legs, protruding to meet the warm night air of Alex's apartment. The look on her face has my own juices running down the insides of my thighs.

She starts to turn over but I stop her.

"Stay where you are" I say as I climb back onto the bed, straddling her ass. She groans in frustration but settles back onto the bed.

"Liv please" she gasps out. Is anyone else starting to get the impression that Alex Cabot may be an impatient woman?

I push her hair to one side again, attaching my lips back to her neck and she hisses. I continue licking and kissing my way down her incredibly smooth, pale back, shifting myself further down the bed as I go.

As I reach the base of her spine I slide a hand underneath her stomach and pull her up gently. Her ass rises off the bed until she's resting on her knees and her elbows, her head buried in a pillow.

"Are you ok with this baby"? I ask.

"Oh fuck yes. Liv, take me, please. I need to feel you inside me, hard and fast."

Oh my fucking god that's hot. The room closes in around me and suddenly all I can see is Alex in front of me stretched out, ass in the air, begging me to fuck her stupid with the huge strap-on that is currently fastened between my legs. A heard of stampeding rhinoceros would not be able to persuade me to move from my current position.

I move up behind her and spread her legs a bit wiper apart. I can see her arousal glistening on her thighs as I move the tip of the toy to her opening. I hear her whimper as she pushes herself back but I move away, enjoying the soft moan that slips from her lips.

"Liv please" she begs. Have I mentioned yet how incredibly sexy Alex Cabot is when she begs? Not that she isn't sexy all the time, its just that's she's extra sexy when she begs. I think its most likely the ego trip, knowing that she's begging me, and only me, to do these things to her.

I give her what she wants and push the shaft into her slowly. I intend to stop when I reach half way but she takes the decision out of my hands by pushing herself backwards swiftly, until the toy is buried inside her right to the hilt.

"Oh fuck yes" she groans out as her hips buck. She moves herself forward and I can see her juices coating the strap-on as it pulls out of her. She quickly pushes herself back down onto me, whimpering as she does.

If you're wondering why I don't appear to be participating in this act, its because the first thrust down onto me that Alex did made me hyper aware of exactly where the base of the strap-on hits, and that would be my clit. And fuck me does it feel good. The sight of Alex Cabot pushing herself onto the fake cock strapped between my legs, the base of that fake cock rubbing deliciously on my clit as she does this, has my head swimming and my vision blurring.

I need to take control of this situation and quickly, otherwise I'm gonna come all over myself before she's even half way there.

I take hold of her hips to still her movements.

"Liiiiv" she whines, trying desperately to push herself back onto my shaft.

I hold her where she is and shift positions slightly, the front of my thighs pressed right up against the back of hers, the toy poised over her opening, teasing her by slightly dipping inside.

"How do you want it baby?" I husk out, leaning over her back and closer to her ear.

"Fuck" she hisses, "Liv I need you, I need you hard and fast, I want you to fuck me as deep as you can."

Listening to her say this makes my hips give an involuntary jerk that has her groaning deep in her throat, I can see her hands bunching the sheets as she grips on to them for dear life. I decide its time to put her out of her misery.

I push into her slowly, stretching her again. She's so wet that I slip into her easily, feeling her clamp down around the toy as she gasps out my name.

I start thrusting a steady rhythm in and out of her, keeping hold of her hips so that she has to go at my pace. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge as the base of the strap-on rubs against me and I fail in holding back a low, deep moan.

"Fuck Alex, you feel so fucking good"

"Liv please, harder" is her reply. To be honest, I don't think I could have denied her if I'd wanted to. I increase my rhythm as I see her thighs start to tremble. I'm so close myself that my thrusts are starting to become jerky and erratic.

"Oh god Liv, yes, right there, please don't stop, I'm gonna…."

I feel her body tighten up as the waves of orgasm start to wash over her at exactly the same time as I start to come, my thrusts turning fast and frantic as I try and ride out both our releases for as long as possible.

As I feel the last spasms of pleasure leave my body I slump forward over her back. Her body has stilled as well and I can hear her desperately trying to catch her breath. I slowly pull out of her and let her collapse back onto the bed, lowering myself back down and lying on my back next to her. She turns her head to look at me and I smile down at her.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey yourself" she says, smiling up at me, her eyes bright.

Her breathing appears to have recovered and before I can say anything else she moves to straddle my hips, resting just below the toy I am still wearing. I watch her push herself forward slightly rubbing her clit up and down the shaft.

Oh fuck me, that is hot as hell. She carries on rubbing herself on me as she leans down to kiss me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I kiss her back with equal enthusiasm, my tongue battling hers for dominance of the kiss, all the time being able to feel her rubbing herself against my cock.

She breaks the kiss and buries her head in my neck, moaning loudly as she continues to thrust. I can feel her body start to tense up and she cries out down my ear, her body shuddering on top of me and her juices running out onto my legs. Just when I think this woman cant get any sexier she goes and does something like that.

My arousal spikes again. Usually I would be completely spent by now but my body doesn't seem to want to stop when she's around.

She's placing soft kisses down my neck, working her way gradually down my chest. I gasp as she takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Alex" I moan, unable to stop myself.

"What do you need baby?" she husks, as she lets my nipple go from between her teeth.

"You" is all I'm capable of saying, my brain clouded by the thick fog of arousal that has surrounded me since she walked into the bull pen hours ago wearing a tiny little Santa costume.

She continues to kiss her way down my body, running her tongue from my navel down to the shaft of the toy that is still dripping with her come. From my position of having my head slightly propped up on pillows I can see everything she's doing, including her running her tongue from the base of the strap-on right the way up to the tip.

I groan loudly and clench the sheets in my fists as she takes the fake cock in her mouth, flicking her eyes up to look directly at me as she does it.

What was I saying earlier about her not being able to get any sexier.

I feel my eyes roll back in my head as I arch my back up, pushing the shaft that little bit further into her mouth. As my hips rise off the bed I feel her right hand move round and she pushes two fingers into me.

"Oh Christ" I manage to choke out. The sight of Alexandra Cabot with her mouth around my shaft, licking her own juices off it, two fingers thrusting hard and deep into me, has me clenching hard and coming all over her hand in a matter of minutes.

As I try to bring my breathing back under control to prevent hyperventilation, I feel her crawl on top of me. I can feel the tension radiating off her body and look up into eyes that are so dark they're almost black.

"Baby?" I question.

"I need you" she whispers, low and throaty. The intensity in her voice alerts me to the fact that she's incredibly aroused. I sit up and pull her forward into my lap, lowering her down onto my cock, her legs shifting around my waist. I slip inside her easily and she gasps, stilling for a moment as she adjusts to the fullness. Once she's comfortable she raises her head and looks at me as she starts moving up and down in my lap, fucking herself on the strap-on. Her arms are round my neck and she tangles her hands in my short hair, pulling my lips to hers. I can feel her speed increase as she moves above me, the base of the strap-on rubbing against my clit, flinging me towards yet another orgasm.

Is it possible for people to die from too many orgasms in such a short space of time? I quickly decide that I don't care, its not like it'd be a bad way to go.

"Liv" she moans out, her grip tightening in my hair and her hips thrusting wildly up and down.

"Alex, baby, I'm gonna come" I manage to husk out, right before the wall of pleasure slams into me. I hear Alex cry out her orgasm as her entire body thrusts up and down on me, eventually slowing until she comes to a complete stop, her heavy breaths tickling my neck.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her flush against me. I feel her legs tighten around my back and feel her twitch, the shaft still fully buried inside her.

Both of us are slick with sweat, I can feel it running down her back as my arms encircle her.

"I didn't know it could be this good" she whispers in my ear.

"Me neither" I reply as I lift my head to look at her, "but did I adequately answer your question as to how I feel about strap-ons?"

She chuckles slightly and leans her forehead against mine.

Judging from the shifting light in Alex's bedroom, the sun is coming up.

"Merry Christmas baby" she whispers, looking into my eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart" I reply, kissing her deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the sound of the shower running and realise that Alex is no longer in my arms. I look at the clock and see that its 11.00am. She can't have been up long as I briefly came too about twenty minutes ago and she was pressed firmly against me, my arm wrapped possessively around her waist, her fingers interlaced with mine.

There is only one way to describe the feeling of waking up with Alexandra Cabot in your arms and that is wow. Just wow.

I desperately want to join her in the shower but I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea. Wondering why I'm so hesitant? I bet you're thinking that if it was you then you'd be in that bathroom quicker than you could say 'please scrub my back for me'.

Well, here's my reasoning. We've spent all night, and I mean literally all night, having absolutely earth shattering, ground breaking, totally freaking awesome, sex.

Now, I know she told me she loves me, but it did all happen pretty quickly. What if she's escaped into the shower for some space, for a bit of Alex time? If I go blindly barging in there like some horny teenager she might not appreciate it.

No, I will definitely be better off waiting here for her. Or better still, putting on some coffee. Alex likes coffee, I like coffee, we can't really go wrong with coffee.

Oh who the fuck am I kidding. I throw the covers back and climb out of bed, heading in the direction of Alex's on suite bathroom. Oh you lot can shut up with the 'I told you so's', I really was going to go and make coffee.

I push the bathroom door open, unsure as to whether to call out to her or not, I don't want to open the door of the shower cubicle and scare the crap out of her. I opt for coughing.

"Liv, that you?" she asks, pushing the door open slightly and poking her head out.

"You got any other naked women in your apartment?" I ask, smirking

"Very funny" she says, pushing the door open and reaching out. Grabbing my hand she pulls me into the shower with her and closes the door.

Have you ever seen Alex Cabot naked and dripping wet? Actually, don't answer that, I really don't want to think about the people who have seen Alex Cabot naked before me, it makes me feel slightly jealous. Maybe a bit possessive as well. Like I'd want to lock them all in a cell in Riker's and throw away the key! Anyway, moving swiftly on, as I was saying, Alex Cabot naked and dripping wet is absolutely breathtaking.

"Good morning Detective" she husks as she leans in to kiss me, pulling me under the spray from the shower head.

I kiss her back with enthusiasm, wrapping my arms around her waist and backing her up against the wall.

"And good morning to you too Counsellor" I reply as I break away from the kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby" she replies, "And I've decided that waking up in your arms is my new favourite thing."

I raise my eyebrows at this.

"Ok" she adds quickly, "My new second favourite thing"

I smile and lean in to kiss her, capturing her bottom lip between mine and sucking it slightly until she moans into my mouth.

She breaks away from me and cups the back of my head with her hand, leaning in so that her mouth is right next to my ear.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Liv?" she growls, "You've spent all night giving me the best orgasms of my entire life but I still want more. I'm so turned on right now that you could probably make me come in a matter of seconds."

Oh my good god, she's not the only one who wants more. I pull her head back and crash my lips to hers, shoving her none too gently back up against the wall. She doesn't appear to mind as she moans low in her throat and wraps one leg around my waist, thrusting into me trying to gain some sort of contact.

"Do you like it rough Counsellor?" I ask as I bite down on her shoulder. That's gonna leave a mark.

"Oh fuck yes, Liv please" she cries out.

My god that's sexy. I pull her leg tighter around my waist as I trail my other hand down her body. I pause slightly as I reach the apex of her legs, before pushing three fingers roughly into her. She groans and digs her nails into my back, hanging on as if her life depends on it.

"Please Liv" she chokes out, "Harder".

I thrust in and out of her, hard and fast. It's a rhythm I wouldn't normally set until after working her up slightly first but Alex is so wet and so ready for me that she takes my fingers easily, thrusting her hips out to meet me.

"Fuck, Liv, that feels so fucking good, please don't stop"

She doesn't need to worry, there isn't anything on God's green earth that could make me stop right now.

The pitch of her moans is getting lower and the frequency is increasing. I can feel her getting tight around me and feel her thighs shaking.

"Fuck….Liv…..I'm gonna come"

And she does. She cries out as her body is wracked with convulsions. Her leg drops from around my waist and I feel her knees buckle. I use my free arm to wrap around her waist and hold her up until the waves of pleasure subside. With one last shudder she slumps against me, her breathing is hard and erratic and she's still struggling to keep herself upright.

"My god you're good at that" she whispers, once she's got her breathing under control.

I'm currently not in any state to reply, I'm so turned on by Alex's little display that I don't think I could formulate words if I tried. I can feel myself shaking and if Alex doesn't touch me soon I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands.

Luckily Alex can read me like a book.

"What do you need baby?" she husks down my ear

"Fuck" I manage to hiss out, "I need you inside me"

She acknowledges this by kissing me hard, her tongue pushing into my mouth making my knees go weaker than they already are. Her lips start to detour down my neck, down between my breasts until she runs her tongue right the way down my stomach as she sinks to her knees.

She shifts me slightly to the left, I'm presuming so that she doesn't drown under the direct spray from the shower head

She takes my left leg and lifts it over her shoulder, her head firmly between my legs. I can feel her hot breath playing across my clit and I'm pretty certain that it's enough to make me come. She has other ideas, however, as she takes me by surprise and licks me from my opening up to my clit, wrapping her lips around my throbbing bundle of nerves and sucking on it.

Fuck me that feels good, I feel my knees start to give way as Alex places a free hand flat against my stomach, pinning me to the wall of the shower. I can feel the fingers of her other hand playing at my opening, teasing me.

"Alex please" I manage to choke out.

"Tell me what you need baby" she says, detaching her lips from my clit momentarily.

"I need you to fuck me, I need to come, please Alex, make me come"

I feel Alex groan, the vibrations rippling through my clit. She pushes three fingers into me and starts up a steady rhythm, her tongue keeping up the same rhythm on my clit.

The sight of the blonde A.D.A. on her knees, head buried between my legs, mouth around me, fingers inside me, is nothing short of fucking amazing. I can feel myself tightening around her fingers, my muscles clenching and thighs quivering. I'm a complete goner the second Alex curls her fingers up into that spot inside me that makes lights explode behind my eyes. She continues thrusting into me, flicking her tongue across my clit, until my body finally stops shuddering and I slump over slightly. She stands up quickly, wrapping her arms around me and supporting my weight.

"You are incredible, has anyone ever told you that?" I whisper in her ear.

I feel her smile against my cheek and she leans back to look at me.

"I love you" she whispers, before kissing me. I can taste myself on her and its making my head swim.

"I love you too" I say, "And I'm so glad I didn't go make you coffee".

She just looks at me quizzically.


	7. Chapter 7

So, how long can you watch someone sleep before it becomes a bit creepy?

After what I can only describe as a marathon sex session, culminating in our exploits in the shower, Alex and I both fell asleep again about an hour ago. I woke up about ten minutes ago and have been watching the beautiful blonde attorney ever since.

Let me set the scene for you. She's currently lying on her front, her head turned towards me, both arms stretched up underneath the pillow, the sheet resting comfortably around her waist. She looks nothing short of breathtaking.

I'm currently concentrating on her back. The smooth expanse of creamy skin is stretched out, begging my fingertips to run over it. Who am I to ignore such urges? Alright, so part of it may be an unconscious desire to wake her up, which has worked I might add, a quick glance at her face shows her watching me with an amused expression, those big blue eyes staring sleepily up at me.

"Hey you" she mumbles, moving one hand out from under her pillow to rub her eyes. God she's adorable, and I am so whipped. What? You all knew this already? Yeah well, bite me.

"Hey" I reply. Well fuck me, I spend all night tangled in a naked mass of limbs with this woman and that's all I can think to say, way to go Benson.

"You were watching me" she states simply.

Now, I could try and lie, or smooth talk my way out of this, but we all know that I lose the ability to speak in any form of coherent sentence when I'm with her, so chances are that wouldn't work. Right then, honesty it is.

"I was" I reply, "Because you're beautiful, and amazing, and I still can't quite believe that I'm here with you like this. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up any second and realise that it was all just a dream and that I'm going to have to go back to lusting after you from afar and having really dirty thoughts about you whilst you're trying to prep me for trial".

Alex snorts with laughter and buries her head in my shoulder.

"I always wondered why you never appeared to be paying any attention, I figured it was because I bored the shit out of you."

I look down at her and can tell by the look on her face that she's teasing me. The sudden realisation smacks me in the face.

"You knew" I say, "You knew the whole time how I felt about you."

"Not the whole time" she replies, burying herself back in my shoulder, her lips trailing lazily over my collarbone.

"When did you realise?" I ask

"A couple of months ago. But it took me a while to convince myself that it wasn't just wishful thinking on my part, that you did actually feel the same as me. Tell me Detective, if I hadn't dragged you into a toilet stall last night, would you have ever made a move on me?"

"Probably not" I laugh "So it's a good thing you got impatient".

She chuckles lightly and lifts her head to kiss me. It's slow and deep and sensual and I could lose myself in it for days. She brushes her tongue over my bottom lip and I moan, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She accepts it hungrily and deepens the kiss. I roll her over onto her back and settle on top of her, my right thigh pushed in between hers gently. If she's anything like me, she's just a little sore from our earlier activities.

It looks like I'm wrong, it would appear she isn't sore at all as she pushes herself down onto my thigh and groans in my ear. I can feel how wet she is, how her juices are coating my thigh as she rocks backwards and forwards onto it, her own thigh pressed up into my core. I quickly forget how tender I am as she continues to thrust against me, my own arousal coating her as I move on top of her.

She's thrusting harder against me and her moans are getting louder. Have I mentioned how completely erotic it is having Alexandra Cabot moaning in ecstasy down your ear?

I start to kiss my way down her body, shifting down the bed, I want to taste her. She, on the other hand, appears to have other ideas. She tangles her hand in the back of my hair and tugs me gently back up, using her other hand to make sure my thigh resumes its earlier position of in between hers.

"Don't move" she gasps out, thrusting onto me, "Please, I'm so close and I want you to come with me, I want to feel you come on top of me."

Fuck that's hot, I could listen to Alex Cabot talk dirty all day.

I continue to move above her, the tightening in my lower stomach a good indicator that I'm as close as she is. She's chanting my name in between biting down on my pulse point and it's driving me crazy. I'm having to physically stop myself from coming because I want to wait for Alex. Luckily she seems to have caught up with me.

"Liv" she gasps out, "Look at me, I want to watch you come."

Oh fuck, I can't help it, I look down into eyes that have turned almost midnight blue with arousal and I'm gone. The waves of orgasm crash through my body, intensified when I feel her own orgasm take hold of her below me. I struggle to keep my eyes open as I watch her come, my own body shuddering out my release on top of her.

Her movements slow underneath me and she begins to relax.

"Christ, you make me come like no one else ever has" she husks out, her voice low and dripping with sex. Her words make me groan and push into her again.

"The feeling is very much mutual Counsellor" I reply, relaxing my body slightly and lying down on the bed next to her. She immediately curls into my side and throws one of her legs over mine.

"Although" I continue, "I am slightly worried that we may die from too much sex".

"Hmm" she says with mock seriousness, "maybe we should stop having it then."

"Well, there's no need to be hasty" I quickly add, "I'm sure if we do it in moderation we'll be ok"

"So, how many times a day should we limit it to then?" she asks, tracing circles on my stomach with a finger. I become momentarily distracted as I remember some of the things those fingers were doing to me last night.

"Well, I think we should be safe with five."

"Yup, five sounds good to me" she says, "Of course that means some of those five times will have to be during the day, meaning that we have to make use of my office, possibly the crib."

I groan as images of fucking her over her desk flood my brain.

"That sounds like a good plan, and on the weekends we will of course have to make use of every room in both of our apartments."

"We could make a start on mine today" Alex whispers, "That's if you haven't already got plans, with it being Christmas day and all."

I know we said Merry Christmas to each other only a few hours ago but it had completely slipped my mind that it was Christmas day. Elliott had invited me to spend the day with him, Kathy and the kids but I'd declined, opting to spend my day in front of old movies with take out.

"My only plans involved various James Stewart movies and Chinese take out" I say, "But I find it hard to believe that you're not doing anything."

"Actually, I'm completely free" she says "My Mother is at my sisters but I made up some excuse about being busy, I couldn't deal with the whole family thing and I saw them at Thanksgiving. So, how about it Detective, feel like spending the day with me?"

I don't think I've ever wanted anything more.

"Hell yeah" I reply, "I'd love to spend the day with you, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that."

Alex's hand freezes on my stomach. Shit, I think I've said too much. Well done Benson, ever heard of taking things slowly?

She moves to straddle me.

"I like the sound of that" she says tenderly, leaning down to kiss me. Well thank fuck, for a minute I thought she was gonna freak out on me.

"But" she continues, "If I am to survive the next round of vigorous sex, I really need to eat something".

"Me too" I reply. Thinking about it, I haven't eaten since yesterday lunchtime, well over 24 hours ago.

"You still in the mood for Chinese food?" she asks, trailing lazy kisses down my neck, "Cos I know an amazing little place only a block away. They don't do take out but they do open every day of the year so we will have to get dressed and venture outside, but I think good food and a bottle of wine is worth it."

"That's fine" I manage to choke out, "But you really will have to stop doing that otherwise I'm not gonna want to go anywhere."

She looks down at me, a shit eating grin on her face. I raise my eyebrow questioningly. This playful side of Alexandra Cabot has me completely hooked.

"I love that I have such a profound effect on you" she says

"Heh, cool it hot shot" I say, "If your ego grows any bigger you wont be able to fit through your front door."

She lifts herself off me and grabs my hand, pulling me off the bed. I immediately miss her closeness and scoot up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she looks questioningly at the contents of her wardrobe. She finally settles on a pair of faded hipster jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and hands them to me.

I retrieve my bra from the floor where it was flung in a fit of passion last night and fasten it, pulling the jeans on without bothering about underwear. The t-shirt fits a little snugly in the breast area but I have a feeling Alex intended it to be that way.

Alex has pulled on a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a Harvard hoodie. Christ she looks hot when she's casual.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

I smile and take her hand, pulling her out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

* * *

Three hours later I follow Alex as we, somewhat unsteadily, enter through Alex's front door. The alcohol combined with what became outrageous flirting between the two of us during dinner has my hormones going crazy. I'm not entirely sure that more alcohol is a good idea but Alex appears to be wobbling towards the fridge. Alex Cabot is cute as hell when she's tipsy!

I'm shaken from my thoughts by the feel of Alex's breath on my neck.

"What do you want to drink?" she asks seductively. I gulp, my heart rate shoots through the roof and I become soaked in what can only be described as record time.

"Umm" I stammer. There I go with the smooth again, "I'll have whatever you're having". One of Alex's arms snaked around my waist.

"I fully intend on having you" she whispers into my ear. I can't help it; "Oh god" I moan.

Apparently this is all the encouragement Alex needs. Drink forgotten, she spins me around to face her and crashes our mouths together. The kiss is feverish and rough, both of us battling for control. Alex tugs on my bottom lip, begging for entrance with her tongue, and I more than willingly grant it. Have I mentioned yet that the feel of Alex's tongue in my mouth is like nothing I've ever felt before, I don't think I'll ever get over it. The fact that it feels this good in my mouth makes me remember vividly how good it feels in other parts of my body.

I'm vaguely aware of being moved backwards and before I know it my back slams against the wall and one of Alex's hands has pinned both of mine above my head and the other has started undoing the belt on my jeans.

Fuck this is hot, any coherent thoughts I may have had vanish out of my head as I feel Alex undo the last button on my jeans. Alex's mouth has deviated away from mine, oxygen becoming an issue, and is now sucking, quite happily it would appear, on the pulse point at the base of my neck.

I'm so turned on that I'm worried I'm going to embarrass myself and come the minute Alex touches me, which will be any minute now as I feel her hand slip inside my jeans.

Jesus, why can't I last more than a few minutes with this woman, I feel like a man with a premature ejaculation problem.

"Fuck" Alex groans as her fingers slide between my folds, "you're so wet and so fucking sexy and I could come just touching you."

I groan into Alex's ear, my head resting on her shoulder, my hips thrusting to try and meet her teasing fingers. Without warning Alex pushes two fingers inside me and I feel my knees buckle beneath me. Alex moves her hands from pinning my writs to the wall and uses her now free arm to wrap around my waist and hold me up. Her fingers push hard and deep and I feel the familiar tightening in my stomach.

"Fuck, Alex" I moan, "You have to stop." She chuckles and then husks into my ear; "The fact that you're riding my hand with just about as much enthusiasm as I'm fucking you with would indicate that you really don't want me to stop". I have to physically stop myself from coming right here and now at the deep, throaty lust filled voice of the woman currently screwing me stupid.

"No I really don't want you to stop but if you carry on doing that I'm really not gonna last very long" I manage to say between trying to breathe properly.

"Baby" Alex whispers in my ear, "I don't want you to last. This has been building between us for months and its going to take more than one night of amazing sex to calm things down. We can make love later, all I want to do right now is fuck u, feel you cum all over me and then reaffirm my knowledge that you really do taste as good as I've been imagining you do every second since we met."

This is my undoing, I cling to Alex as I feel the waves of orgasm wash over me, the only thing I'm aware of is the woman wrapped around me, holding me upright, her fingers buried deep inside me, drawing out one of the most incredible orgasms I have ever had.

As I feel the final waves leave my body I also feel Alex remove her fingers. I look up into the blue eyes of my new lover and watch as Alex brings her fingers to her mouth. She takes each finger that had been inside me in turn and sucks them clean and then presses the entire length of her body against mine, pushing me harder against the wall, and kisses me, so I can taste myself on her lips.

The kiss turns heated almost instantly and I push Alex off the wall and start to try and guide her in the direction of the bedroom. We make it as far as Alex's dining room table. With Alex leant against the table, I make quick work of removing her shirt, undoing her belt and pushing her jeans and panties down around her ankles. I then swiftly put my arm around the back of Alex's thighs and nudge her up onto the table.

Alex, for her part, seems happy with our location. Her hands quickly go to my hair to try and pull me closer. She slides herself to the edge of the table so that her soaking wet core is rubbing against my stomach. The combination of Alex's juices spreading over my stomach and the guttural moans coming from her are enough to bring me right to the edge again. I step back slightly and looked at Alex, the lust and want in her eyes is intoxicating.

"Tell me what you want" I say, gazing at the half naked form in front of me.

"I want you" Alex says, "I want your fingers inside me and your mouth wrapped around my clit until I don't even know my own name anymore."

"Fuck" I groan. That is just about the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life.

Without a second thought I push Alex back slightly so that she's leaning on her arms which are stretched out behind her. I start kissing my way down her neck, sucking at the pulse point until I know I have marked her. The noises coming from Alex are making it increasingly hard to concentrate on my task at hand, the throbbing between my own legs becoming almost painful. I am determined, however, to give Alex the most incredible orgasm she has ever experienced.

I kiss my way down passed her pert, lace clad breasts and further down her stomach, slipping two fingers between Alex's dripping folds. Oh yes, this table is going to need disinfecting before anyone eats at it again.

Alex is so incredibly wet, I have never felt anything like it and it is amazing. To know I've done this to the beautiful woman currently stretched out on the table in front of me is almost high inducing.

I continue to pump in and out of Alex as I bring my mouth further down so that my breath plays across her clit. I feel Alex's body twitch and hear her almost desperate plea.

"Liv please, I need you, I need you to stop teasing me and make me come."

Yup, there it is confirmed, I am never ever going to be able to deny Alex anything when she asks in that voice. I curl my fingers up inside Alex until I hit that spot that makes her twitching body start to full on grind up and down on my fingers. At the same time I take Alex's throbbing clit into my mouth and start to suck. It takes all of 5 seconds for her to start convulsing, her muscles clamping down around my fingers and for her to start screaming my name as her body shakes.

* * *

Several hours and several more orgasms later, the two of us are lay sweating and spent in Alex's bed, the soft afterglow emanating from us both. Alex is propped on her left arm, her right arm playing with my short hair, I'm on my front next to her, chin resting on my hands.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stunningly beautiful when you're post orgasmic" I grin. Alex bursts out laughing.

"As much as I hate to say it" she chuckles, "you have some of the best lines ever."

"Why thank u kind lady" I say, bowing my head in mock sincerity, "one aims to please the young, nubile lady one happens to be courting."

"Your English accent really sucks" laughs Alex. Suddenly turning serious, she bows her head and kisses me, a slow, sensual, deep kiss that leaves both of us panting. Alex traces a hand down my naked back and snakes it under the sheet currently residing around my waist.

"I think" she whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "that it may now be time for the making love part". She places her lips on the back of my neck, working them right the way down my back, gently flipping me over and coming to rest on top of me. I think I could spend forever looking into those blue eyes.

"I think you might be right counsellor" I say, as I lean up to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

This is different, very different, to all the sex we have had since Alex dragged me into that toilet stall nearly thirty hours ago. I know that the first time we made it to bed, and I mean actually in to bed, Alex said she wanted to make love to me, but it was still frantic and heated. This is slow, sensual, and extremely erotic. _This_ is making love. Alex has been trailing her lips over my entire body for the last half hour and I don't think there is a single inch of it that she hasn't paid attention to.

I gasp as she nips at my hip with her teeth, gently running her hot, soft tongue over the area to soothe it. She's working her way lower down my body at what she most likely classes as a leisurely pace, I'm becoming that impatient that I cant help thinking that if she were going any slower she'd be going backwards.

"Alex" I gasp out, "Please". I can feel my arousal running out of me, down between my ass cheeks and pooling on the bed underneath me.

"Patience baby" she whispers, lifting her head from where her lips are making my thighs quiver in anticipation. God this is amazing. As impatient as I am for her to get to where I need her the most, another part of me really doesn't want her to stop. I don't think anyone has ever paid such loving attention to every single part of my body as she is currently doing. As she licks her way up my lower stomach I feel her core brush against my leg and feel her wetness coat me. The realisation that this is turning her on as much as it's turning me on takes my breath away. I want her to come with me, I want her to feel exactly what I'm feeling.

I grasp her upper arms and tug lightly. She resists and inches her way back down towards my dripping core. I tug again, a little more insistent this time.

"Liv please". I can almost see the pleading look on her face, "Please let me". So I do. I'm that willing to give myself over to her that I don't even have any flippant remarks floating around in my usually over active brain.

She lowers her mouth around me and I think I've died and gone to heaven. I feel as well as hear her moan as she tastes how turned on I am as my juices fill her mouth. She laps gently at me, taking in as much as she can get. I feel my eyes roll back in my head as her tongue slides inside me.

"Oh fuck" I groan out, "Baby that feels so good".

Alex hums against me and she begins a slow thrust in and out of me. I can feel myself clamp down around her. I'm determined not to come too quickly, I want this to last, I need the feeling of Alexandra Cabot making love to me to last as long as possible.

Again she reads me like a book and backs off slightly, withdrawing her tongue from me. She trails lazy kisses down the insides of my thighs, her fingers trailing down my stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Her lips begin their slow ascent back up my body but don't stop at my core like I expect them to, instead continuing up my stomach, across my breast and up my neck until she is looking down at me.

"I love you" she whispers, "So fucking much".

"I love you too" I reply, gently running my fingertips down her face. "I've never felt like this before. To be quite honest it's scaring the crap out of me. " I blurt out in a moment of uncharacteristic display of emotion. I think I may have just succeeded in slightly ruining the mood.

"I won't hurt you" she says, looking deep into my eyes. All I see in hers are love and sincerity, it chokes me up slightly. How the fuck did I get so lucky.

I lean up and kiss her, capturing her lips with mine, tracing my tongue along her bottom one.

"I know" I reply.

She smiles at me before ducking her head and working her lips down my neck, instantly reigniting the passion in me. Ok, so maybe I didn't ruin the mood completely.

I arch my body into her as she works her way down, settling between my legs. I feel a new pulse of wetness flood out of me and she instantly captures it with her tongue, lapping it up with enthusiasm. She moans in pleasure at the same time as I do, bolts of electricity shooting through me as she flicks her tongue over my clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

I feel my hips take on a life of their own as they thrust up to meet her mouth, my clit straining for contact that she has withdrawn. She thrusts her tongue inside me and I feel myself clench down onto her. At the same time she brings her thumb down to stroke against my clit.

The combined sensations of her tongue sliding in and out of me and her thumb brushing over my sensitive bundle of nerves has my head spinning. She feels so good, she's making me feel so good, pushing me higher and higher.

It doesn't take much longer for her to push me right to the edge. Her tongue is still sliding in and out of me with vigour and I can feel my clit throbbing against her thumb. My fists are tangled in the sheets, desperate for something to hold onto as she moans into me, the vibrations pushing me over the edge as I moan out her name in a long, low growl, my orgasm ripping through me in tidal waves.

As my body cools down and my arched back makes contact with the bed again, she kisses her way back up my body.

"You are amazing" I say as I flip her underneath me and kiss her, hard and deep.

I'm so desperate to make love to her, to make me feel as loved as she just made me feel, to show her exactly how I feel about her.

I continue to kiss her as I stroke my hand down her stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles twitch. She has an amazing stomach, flat and toned, her muscles rippling underneath my touch. Before my hand can get any lower she reaches down and takes hold of my wrist, stopping me. I look at her questioningly.

"Do you trust me?" she asks

"With my life" I reply, without any hesitation.

She grins up at me, a mischievous smile on her face. She wiggles out from underneath me and saunters over to her closet. I watch as her naked form sways across the bedroom and I know she's put that little extra swagger into her step for my benefit.

She rummages around for a couple of seconds and then turns towards me, her smile growing. She's got two silk scarves in her hands and she's prowling towards me like she hasn't eaten for weeks and I'm next on the menu.

She climbs back onto the bed and straddles me, taking my left wrist and tying it to the headboard. She does the same with my right wrist.

"Sit up slightly" she says.

I do as I'm told and pull myself up a bit so that I'm propped up against the pillows. She climbs off me and walks over to the corner of her bedroom, retrieving a wicker chair that is sat against the wall. She brings it to the foot of the bed and sits down facing me.

I raise my eyebrows at her. Call me naive but I have no idea what she's doing. Anyone want to offer me a clue?

She slowly props her left leg up on the bed, her foot resting on the mattress, her entire centre open and on display for me to see. I can see that she's aroused, its glistening on her lips and on the inside of her thighs.

My mouth has gone dry at the sight, Christ she's beautiful, I want to bury my head between those legs and not come up for air for days.

"Do you like what you see Detective?" she asks me, her voice low and dangerous, dripping with a sexy confidence that has my own juices running freely again.

"Oh god yes" I manage to choke out.

She runs a hand down the side of her neck and across a breast, pausing to pinch her nipple, the soft pink nub hardening immediately.

Oh Jesus, I think I'm starting to get a clue as to what she's about to do. Oh holy fuck, please let me be right.

Her hand continues to slide down her body, past her stomach, pausing at the top of her neatly trimmed patch of blonde curls.

My eyes are glued to her hand, willing it to move down just that little bit further.

"Look at me" she commands, her voice throaty. Again, I do as I'm told.

The minute I see her eyes I gasp, they're almost black and the look of unrestrained desire on her face takes my breath away.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do" she says to me. Oh god!

I take a deep breath. I've never been particularly good at articulating my desires, especially when it comes to sex, and especially not when it comes to the woman of my dreams sat in front of me, completely naked, about to touch herself.

My mind flashes back to the cab. I didn't even see the main event, I only saw her hand moving under her dress, imagining what she was doing, and that was enough to have me on the verge of orgasm. So an opportunity has presented itself to see the real thing, live in technicolour, and she wants me to talk dirty to her first, there's not a chance in hell I'm gonna say no. I dive right in.

"I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to see you slide your hand right the way down your body, your fingers slipping between your soaking wet folds. I want to see you slide two fingers inside yourself, bringing them back out to tease your clit, then pushing them back inside, thrusting in and out until you feel yourself clamp down and come.

"Oh fuck" she groans, her hand sliding through her curls, pushing her outer lips apart and running through her wetness.

I think I'm gonna come. I pull on the restraints trapping my wrists, desperate to touch myself, the pressure between my legs has become instantly unbearable. I cross my legs at the ankle, squeezing my thighs together. The slight friction is enough to satisfy me for at least a couple of seconds.

I watch open mouthed as Alex pushes two fingers inside herself and moans loudly, throwing her head back.

"Fuck" she breathes out.

I'm writhing on the bed as I watch her fuck herself, my hips thrusting wildly, my thighs clenching together, desperately trying to get off. God I need to come.

So does Alex apparently. She's taken her fingers out of herself and is circling her clit, hips moving up to meet her hand. Her moans are increasing in frequency and intensity, her back arching off the chair.

The words are out of my mouth before I even realise I want to say anything, let alone before I realise I've spoken.

"Fuck, Alex, please. I need to see you come."

She looks at me with an expression of pure want on her face as she pushes her fingers back inside herself, thrusting erratically. I can see her thighs start to tremble and I grip the headboard as I watch her fuck herself to orgasm, clenching around her fingers as she comes all over herself, her body shuddering violently, hips thrusting wildly.

I cant even begin to describer how turned on I am, I'm pretty sure I've never been this wet in my entire life.

As Alex's body begins to calm she looks at me through heavy lids. She must recognise something in my face because she immediately moves off the chair and onto the bed. She moves half way up my body, drops herself in between my now open thighs and thrusts two fingers into me roughly, her mouth wrapping around my clit at the same time.

I come almost straight away, intense vibrations rippling their way through my entire body as my orgasm pulls me apart and leaves my soul exposed and bare on Alex's bed.

She crawls up my body and hovers over me, an intense look of insecurity on her face. I reach up and cup the back of her head and bring her down to kiss me.

"Thank you" I manage to breath out.

"What for?" she asks, looking confused.

"For being you, for trusting me, for being so open with me, and for being the best thing that ever happened to me".

Alex's eye's tear up. Oh crap, I've made her cry, way to go ace, very well done.

"God you are wonderful" she says as she leans down to capture my lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Oh ok, good tears then I guess.

"You're not so bad yourself Counsellor" I say, kissing her again.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake the next morning to find myself tangled up in what I consider to be the most beautiful woman in the world. God I'm getting soppy, I can actually feel myself grinning. If my calculations are correct then it is 8:34am on Saturday the 26th of December. Wow, another day and a half before I have to be back at work, I'll be dead from exhaustion before then, with any luck anyway!

Alex looks so peaceful that I don't have the heart to wake her. I extricate myself from underneath her sleeping form and get dressed. Two minutes later I'm walking out of Alex's front door, whistling slightly to myself.

Fifteen minutes after that I'm walking back through Alex's front door, breakfast in one hand, coffee in the other. I swing the door open to find Alex stood just inside it, wearing nothing but a light blue man's shirt.

"Hey sweetie, I went to get breakfast, I took your key I hope you don't mind, it's just that you were dead to the world when I got up and I didn't want to wake you. My god you look incredible" I say, putting breakfast down on the kitchen counter. "I think you should wear that every day, in fact I think it should be illegal for you to ever wear anything else." I grin at Alex and receive a wan smile in return. My heart rate starts to quicken, and not for any of the good reasons it had last night.

"What's wrong" I ask, hearing the panic in my own voice.

"Nothing" Alex manages to choke out. She looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"Oh god" I say, feeling like my entire world is about to be ripped apart, "This is the part where you tell me that it was all a mistake and it shouldn't have happened isn't it." I start to back towards the door, ready to bolt.

"What, no, god no" replies Alex hurriedly, "That's not how I feel at all. Last night and Christmas Eve was amazing and I don't regret a second of it."

"Then why do you have such a funny look on your face?"

"It's nothing" Alex replies, looking away quickly. Realisation hits me hard.

"You thought I'd left" I say. Alex looks at me and the pain in her eyes is heartbreaking.

"When I woke up and found you gone, your clothes gone and your shoes gone, I figured you regretted everything and had left" Alex whispers, looking down at the floor.

"Oh god baby I'm sorry" I say, going over to Alex and sliding my arms around her waist. I duck my head down so that I can look in her eyes. "You were so sound asleep when I went out that I figured I'd easily get back before you woke up. I'm sorry, I should have left a note."

"Its ok" says Alex, "I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not" I reply.

I'm so awful at this kinda stuff that most of my exes have begged me to never try and have serious, heartfelt conversations with them every again but I really do think me and Alex need to talk so I start to pull her towards the sofa.

"Sit down sweetie" I say, pulling her gently down next to me. She immediately pulls the blanket from the back of the sofa and wraps it around herself. The shirt barely covers her modesty and I can tell she's feeling vulnerable. I decide to jump right in and just say what's on my mind.

"Alex, we've spent the last 36 hours having sex, fucking amazing sex I might add. I know I freaked out and acted like a jerk Thursday night but things were a little unclear then. I thought I'd managed to make it pretty clear how I feel about you, so what's going on?"

Alex sighs and starts fiddling with a bit of fluff stuck to the blanket.

"You're not the only one that's scared Liv" she finally whispers. "I guess I'm just worried that once we leave here, once we go back to work on Monday, this little bubble we've created is gonna pop, that the real world will come crashing back through the door and this will all be over".

This revelation floors me slightly.

"This isn't going to end Alex" I say, not quite sure how to articulate everything else that's going round in my head. Someone really should write a book on 'How To Reassure Ones New Lover That One isn't Going To Freak Out And Do A Runner After A Day And A Half Of Amazing Sex'. Alright, alright, the title's far too long, I'd figured that out for myself thank you. Now, can we please get back to the matter at hand?

Alex looks up at me and sniffles slightly, she's so god damn fucking cute that I cant help myself and lean forward and kiss her. I quickly pull away and rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you, and that isn't going to change when we go back to work, I couldn't walk away from you if I tried. Although it does mean that we may have to spend more of our time together with clothing on, especially during office hours."

She chuckles slightly at this and kisses me softly.

"You don't get it do you?" I say to her. "You're it for me. You are everything I've ever wanted and so much more. You're stuck with me Alexandra Cabot, whether you like it or not."

Alex's body seems to deflate. She lets out a sob and discards the blanket, climbing onto my lap. She buries her face in my neck and clings to me.

Does it make me a really bad person that my girlfriend is somewhat upset and the only thing I can think about is how fucking sexy she looks wearing just an oversized shirt?

She pulls back to look at me.

"I like the thought of being stuck with you" she says.

I smile at her and pull her into a long, deep kiss. She's the first one to break it.

"Is there anything in that bag that needs to be eaten right now?" she asks, indicating the bag that I put down on the counter earlier.

"No" I reply.

"Good" says Alex, as she starts to pull me back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Three hours later, tangled up in sheets and each other, dozing lightly, we're pulled from our haze by the shrill ringing of a phone.

"Oh god" I whine, "That's mine". I start to pull myself out from underneath Alex but the attorney wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she growls, clearly displeased that I had tried to move.

"I have to get it baby, it might be work". Alex reluctantly lets go and I climb out of bed, throwing a t-shirt on.

The call ends before I can get to it. Checking the missed call log I see Elliott's number, just as a beep sounds, indicating I have voicemail. I put the phone to my ear to listen to the message, turning round to find that Alex has disappeared. Vague noises indicate that she's in the bathroom.

"Hey partner" Elliott's voice floats out of my phone, "Just thought I'd check in and see how your night with Cabot went. I'm presuming from the looks on both of your faces when you walked out of the Precinct bathroom that she in fact wasn't ill, and that you were in fact going back to her place to have lots of sex?"

I chuckle to myself at this. Elliott finishes the message by telling me to call him back. I flip my phone closed and turn back towards the bathroom door, nearly fainting at the sight I find waiting for me.

Alex is stood in the doorway of the bathroom, one hand leaning against the door frame above her head, the other hand on her hip, wearing nothing but the over sized light blue man's shirt, now unbuttoned I might add, and a strap-on!

The sight takes my breath away. She looks stunning, my arousal immediately pools between my legs and I can feel it start to run down my thighs.

She crosses the bedroom and instead of stopping when she reaches me, she carries on past me and out the bedroom door. It takes me a second to get a clue. I throw my phone on the bed and quickly follow her.

By the time I make it out of the bedroom she's sat on the sofa, arms stretched out along the back of it, strap-on proudly displayed between her legs. The open shirt is showing her beautifully toned stomach and the curve of her perfect breasts.

"Come here" she beckons me with a finger.

I walk eagerly over to her but before I can climb onto the sofa with her she stops me.

"Strip" she commands.

Without a second thought I pull my t-shirt over my hand, dropping it on the floor.

She rakes her eyes over my body and licks her lips.

"I want you" she purrs, "I want you to use me to fuck yourself, I want to watch you come all over me."

Oh my fucking god that's hot. I realise instantly what she wants. She literally wants to sit there and have me do all the work. She wants to watch me grind up and down on top of her, my juices spilling down her long shaft, until I make both of us come.

God I want to do that. The thought of her sitting underneath me, getting off on watching me fuck myself on her, is an enormous turn on.

I walk forwards slowly, placing my knees on the sofa, either side of her thighs. I bend down and kiss her softly, inching forwards so that I'm straddling her. I lower myself down so that I'm sat on her lap, the shaft pressed between our bodies. She shifts slightly to get comfortable and the strap-on rubs against me. The wave of pleasure that shoots through me reminds me of Alex rubbing herself up and down on top of me when I was wearing it, the noises she made as she came.

My head falls forward slightly and I groan in her ear, pushing myself against her even harder and moving up and down. I'm so turned on that I can feel my inner walls clenching with each thrust against her. I don't want to come like this but I cant stop myself. I push against her hard as I feel the tight coil in me begin to unravel.

Before I can completely tip over the edge she takes hold of my hips and pushes me back, breaking the contact between my clit and the strap-on.

"Fuck, Alex" I groan, "I'm so fucking close, please baby".

"Touch yourself" she whispers, low and throaty. My head snaps up so quickly it's a wonder I don't head butt her.

For the first time I notice how heavily she's breathing and I realise that even though my clit is no longer in contact with anything, my hips are still thrusting slightly.

The hard, demanding Alex Cabot from moments ago, the one who commanded me to strip for her and then fuck myself on her rather large strap-on, is gone, replaced with what can only be described as desperation. The look of need on her face is so intense that it shocks me.

"Please" she says again," I need to see you."

I've never done this in front of anyone in my life but with Alex I don't even hesitate. I immediately bring my hand down to my dripping wet centre and run a finger through my folds. Alex's head drops to watch every movement of my hand. I sit back slightly on my heals so that she's got a better view, gripping the back of the sofa behind her head with the other hand to stop from falling backwards off it.

I'm still incredibly worked up and my fingers slip inside myself easily. I ease them back out and go to move them to my clit but Alex grabs hold of my hand, taking my fingers in her mouth and licking them clean, giving a guttural moan as she does.

"Fuck me you taste good" she rasps out. I feel her hips buck slightly underneath me as she lets my hand go. I move it back down my body and start to circle my clit, intermittently rubbing my finger over the top of it.

Alex's hips are thrusting up and down underneath me and she's moaning constantly. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge as my fingers make circles on my throbbing bundle. I want to slow down, hold off for a bit but I cant, I'm so fucking horny and desperate to come. Alex isn't helping, she's holding onto my hips, thrusting up and down so that the tip of the strap-on brushes slightly against me every time she moves.

Before I even realise my own movements my fingers have speeded up on my cit and my hips are grinding wildly, Alex moving just as erratically underneath me. I drop my head onto her shoulder as my body jerks on top of her, my come running out onto her as my orgasm crashes over me. The movements of my hand slow down as the waves of pleasure begin to recede.

"Olivia?"

I look down at my girlfriend.

"Forget what I said earlier" she continues, her voice lower than I've ever heard it, "I need to fuck you".

Before I have chance to respond, or even really process what she's said, she slides an arm around my waist and flips us round so that we're lengthways on the couch, me underneath her.

She enters me immediately, the feeling of fullness from the strap-on is delicious after my recent orgasm. I wrap my arms around her and grab her ass, pulling her as deep into me as she can get. She moans down my ear as she starts thrusting into me, slowly at first. Too slowly for my liking.

"Alex" I manage to say, "Harder please, oh god, baby fuck me."

"Oh fuck Liv" she moans as her hips jerk erratically at my words.

The feeling of Alex Cabot fucking me is out of this world. I cant get enough. I feel my nails dig into her back as I try and pull her impossibly closer to me. It takes no time at all before I'm on the verge of screaming her name again. She's pulling out of me and thrusting back in as far as she can get and its amazing. I wrap my legs around her waist, puling her to me and drawing a moan from her. I can feel the muscles in her back tense and I know she's close. I've been teetering on the edge of my own orgasm for too long, I cant hold off any more.

"Liv I'm gonna come" I hear Alex choke out above me.

"Look at me" I say, "And come with me".

She does as I ask and looks down at me, just as her orgasm hits her and I see the waves of pleasure wash over her face, her body convulsing on top of me, thrusting the strap-on into me, hard and fast, as I drop off the edge into my own orgasm, the ripples coursing through me, I tighten my legs around her as lights flash behind my eyes and I come hard, clenching down tightly around the shaft inside me.

Alex starts to slow on top of me as my own orgasm recedes. Both of us are drenched in sweat and Alex is trembling slightly.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Oh fuck yes" she replies, "Are you?"

"Oh hell yeah baby, I'm great".

She chuckles and settles down on top of me, still buried inside me. I retrieve the blanket she discarded earlier from the floor and drape it over us, her heartbeat is slowing down and I can feel her relaxing. I can feel my eyelids start to droop and I'm pretty sure Alex is dozing off on top of me, her head buried in the crook of my neck. Who knew this much sex could be so tiring!


	10. Chapter 10

It's late Sunday afternoon and for the second time in three days we're sat in the Chinese restaurant around the corner from Alex's apartment. The remains of our meal have just been taken away by the waitress, the bottle of wine is sat empty on the table. Alex runs her foot up my leg.

If you're wondering what we spent the rest of last night and most of today doing then I think you need only use your imagination and you'll come up with the answer.

I swear I've never had so much sex in such a short space of time. It's been crazy but I honestly can't get enough of her. Luckily she seems to feel exactly the same way about me.

We decided a couple of hours ago to venture out for some real food. The breakfast that I went out to pick up yesterday morning eventually got eaten late afternoon and Alex threw some pasta together earlier but apart from that, we've survived the last three days on a diet of sex, coffee, sex, Chinese food, sex, and more sex.

Don't get me wrong, I am in no way complaining, I mean, I've had great sex before but this? This goes way beyond great, I didn't know sex like this existed! And its not just about the sex, the woman I've been in love with since the day I met her declared that she loves me too! If I'd been sat down I would have fallen off my chair in shock.

"Liv? Liv? Olivia? Hey, Benson".

Shit, I spaced out big time, I wouldn't be at all surprised to find that I've been drooling as well. I discreetly wipe my mouth as I snap my eyes back up to Alex's and flash the lopsided grin I know makes her knees go weak.

"You ok there ace, you zoned out on me big time?"

Ace? The nickname makes my stomach flip and my heart flutter in my chest. I think it's pretty safe to say that I will quite willingly spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make this woman happy.

"Sorry baby" I breathe out in answer to her questioning and slightly concerned look, "I was just thinking".

"About what?" Alex asks, peering at me curiously through glasses that make me want to throw her up against a wall and do things to her that'll make her scream my name down my ear.

"About us, you, the last three days and the fact that I am crazy in love with you".

She smiles and kisses me lightly, a look crossing her face that I have come to know very well over the past few days.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask

"Oh hell yeah" replies Alex, "See, you're not the only one that's been thinking about us, I've been thinking as well, about how good you feel naked on top of me, and underneath me, how so fucking good you feel inside me, how I want your tongue inside me until I cum in your mouth.." Alex trails off.

I don't reply, instead I signal for the cheque, pay, grab Alex's hand and drag her out of the door, signalling for a cab the minute we hit the sidewalk.

One pulls up and we climb in. I choke out Alex's address as her mouth attaches itself to my neck. I don't even try to stop her this time. I push her up against the back of the seat and kiss her roughly, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She greedily accepts it, devouring my mouth with hers. Things are getting hot and heavy very quickly but I just can't bring myself to care about the fact that we're in the back of a cab.

Luckily, the restaurant is only a short distance from Alex's apartment and the cab pulls up before we can do anything that would land us both in a cell, and most likely not the same one. We really need to stop practically fucking in the back of For Hire vehicles.

Alex pays the cabbie and we stumble up the front steps of her building and through the lobby. I hold the call button for the elevator, shifting impatiently as Alex caresses my neck. I glance up to see Alex's night doorman smirking at us. He has the good grace to look embarrassed and turn away when he catches my eye.

After what feels like an eternity the elevator arrives and I drag Alex inside, pressing the button for her floor and pulling her into me again.

The kiss is heated and full of need, my hands immediately go to Alex's belt. Alex put her hands down to stop me.

"Not here, we need to get into my apartment baby" she whispers.

Shit, I really need to find some self control around her or I'm going to end up fucking her over a table in the middle of open court, Judge Petrovsky and defence counsel be damned.

I pull back and attempt to slow my racing heart.

"So?" she says seductively, "I'm gathering from the way you couldn't leave quick enough and how fast you just jumped me, you liked what I said to you in the restaurant?"

I answer with a growl backing her up against the wall and pushing myself into her. She moans and gives up her struggle for self control, kissing me hard, her tongue thrusting into my mouth. Somewhere in the back of my sex addled brain I hear the elevator ping and the doors slide open.

I pull her with me and back up out of the elevator. She shoves me up against the nearest wall and continues to kiss me. It's her turn for her hands to start work on my belt. I muster up my last remaining ounce of self control and stop her. I grab her hand and drag her down the hallway. Stopping when I reach her door I turn around and push my hands into her jeans pockets. I locate her keys and miraculously get them in the lock on my first attempt.

I pull her through the front door, swinging it closed behind us. She's immediately backs me up against it, her mouth on me.

I look up at her, her eyes are dark with lust and want. She pulls me against her and starts to fumble with the buttons on my shirt. I start work on Alex's jeans and before long we're both clad in nothing more than underwear, clothes strewn across the floor. We make it as far as the sofa before collapsing down.

Alex's hands immediately wrap around me, unclipping my bra and throwing it somewhere. I do the same with Alex's, removing her underwear at the same time. Alex was about to divest me of my last piece of clothing when I surprise her by sitting up.

"What's wrong?" asks Alex rather worriedly as I climb off her.

"Absolutely nothing" I reply "Sit up baby". Alex complies and sits up. I kneel down in front of her and pull her to the edge of the sofa. I start trailing soft kisses up the insides of Alex's thighs and her eyes roll back in her head and her body starts to shake.

"Oh god" she moans, as my tongue slides inside her. Fuck she tastes and feels so good. She immediately clamps down around me and I feel my own arousal flood out of me.

I start to slide in and out of her feeling her juices run over my tongue and down my chin. Fuck she's wet and I can tell she's already close. Her moans fill the quiet air of the apartment as she grips the back of my head, thrusting herself into me.

Oh fuck Liv, please baby" she breathes out.

I pull my tongue from inside her and she whimpers. For half a second I consider teasing her but the poor thing looks like she's about to cry she's that desperate.

I push two fingers inside her and attach my lips to her clit. She cries out in pleasure as her back arches off the sofa. I can feel her thighs start to quiver as her moans get louder. I can feel her arousal running down my chin as my own runs down my thighs, I'm about as close as she is.

Before I really get chance to contemplate how close I am to having an orgasm, without Alex having even touched me, I feel her muscles clamp down around my fingers.

"Oh fuck Liv, yes, oh…god."

Sweet Mother of Jesus, Alex comes all over my hand, my mouth still clamped around her clit, as I clench my thighs together as I come hard, juices running down my legs, my body spasming uncontrollably.

Her body starts to calm down and she pulls me back up onto the sofa so that I'm straddling her hips, looking down into her cloudy blue eyes.

"Baby?" she asks me, somewhat hesitantly, "Did you just..?"

I duck my head into her shoulder and I'm pretty sure I've just blushed so red I look like I've had some form of home tanning mishap.

"Oh fuck yeah I did" I reply, opting for the honest approach.

"Oh Christ" Alex says, arching herself in to me, "Fuck that turns me on. I want you, so fucking badly."

Well, who am I to deny the lovely Alexandra Cabot?

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find that we're still on the sofa. Our love making became increasingly frenzied and we didn't even let up for 2 minutes to move into the bedroom. By the time we were spent we were both too exhausted to do anything other than pull the blanket from the back of the sofa down on top of us.

Alex appears to still be fast asleep, sprawled out on top of me, one leg draped between mine and an arm protectively wrapped around my waist. I spend the next few minutes just watching her until I feel her start to stir.

"Hey" she says sleepily as she looks up into my eyes.

"Hey yourself" I say. She's so beautiful it makes me ache.

"We need to get ready for work" she says, lowering her head back onto my shoulder.

"Yeah" I sigh, "I need to head back to my place for a change of clothes". I've been wearing Alex's for the tiny amount of time we've actually been dressed over the past three days but I think someone would notice if I turned up at the Precinct in our A.D.A.'s clothes.

I can tell Alex is still feeling slightly, if not very, insecure about what is going to happen to our relationship now that our little Christmas Party bubble is coming to an end.

"Hey" I say, "Do you know what today is"?

"Monday" she replies without hesitation. Ever the pragmatist! I chuckle lightly.

"No baby, that's not what I meant"

She furrows her brow at me in confusion, looking up at me with those baby blues and I fall in love all over again, just harder this time.

"What's today?" she asks.

"The first day of the rest of our lives" I reply.

Alex groans, pulls a cushion out from behind her and hits me with it.

"That was so unbelievably cheesy" she laughs.

"I know" I reply, smiling, "Its one of my many talents".

"One of your many, many, many, many talents" she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laugh and pull myself out from under her, throwing on the jeans and t-shirt that were discarded in a lustful frenzy last night.

I lean down and kiss her thoroughly.

"If I don't see you at some point during the day, I'll pick you up on my way home, but I'll call you before that" I say.

Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"Well" I continue, "We've spent three days at your place, my apartment is going to start feeling neglected so I figure we should spend at least tonight there".

"Ok" she stutters out. I watch the emotions play across her face for a minute before taking pity on her.

"Alex, I meant what I said, this isn't gonna end just because we're going back to work. After this weekend, I'm not gonna be able to physically stand being away from you for very long so if you're not coming back to my apartment with me tonight then expect me to turn up on your doorstep at some point".

She grins up at me.

"Call me when you finish and I'll make sure I'm done. I have a spare set of clothes in my office, I'll bring them over to your place".

"Sounds good" I say, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ok, go" she says, "Before I drag you into the shower with me and we're both incredibly late for work."

I climb off the sofa and retrieve my shoes.

"I love you" I say as I head for the door, "I'll see you tonight."

She blows a kiss at me as she waves me off.


End file.
